One Mistake
by Copperheadmike123
Summary: Garfield makes what some in the hero world may call a mistake, but does he call it that? BB/Harem
1. Chapter 1

One Mistake

Author's note: So, this is going to be a very humorful and very violent fanfic... And I mean gruesomely violent... You've been warned.

Set after the trip to Tokyo.

Team ages:

Cyborg- 20

Beast Boy-18

Starfire-18

Robin-19

Raven-17

Chapter One, Heatwave.

Titan tower lets off a radiant glow as the powerful sun reflected off the many glass windows. Standing as a beacon of hope it was

created to become. Today was an extremely hot day in jump city, reaching a scorching 103 degrees Fahrenheit, and worst of all, the tower's air conditioner decided now would be the best time to burn out.

"Come on! Work you beautiful creation o' mine." A 20-year-old Cyborg cried. His two large metallic hands were currently engulfed in the circuitry of the open panel. Desperately trying to fix the problem with two retractable fans keeping the organic side of his face cool.

Without the assistance of the air conditioner, the metal tower seemed to radiate heat like an active volcano. Raven was currently sitting, book in hand, on the round couch with her cloak tossed over the side next to her. Beastboy was in the form of a desert fox next to his dark companion, curled in a ball lightly touching her thigh. Robin was on the far right of the couch flipping through the channels on the TV nonchalantly. He had decided to forego training, to everyone's relief. Starfire, the only one not largely affected by the heat wave, was trying to be of help to her metallic friend.

"May I offer my assistance friend Cyborg?" Starfire sweetly asked.

"Not unless you can fit inside that crevice." Cyborg chuckled while positioning his wrist to point at a small opening in the wires. Beastboy's ears picked up and he scampered over the back of the couch, catching the fabric with his back claws as he pounced on Cyborgs back. He switched to human form and clung to his best friends back. Unknown to the green 18-year-old, Raven had a small, barely visible smile on her face.

"I could probably fit in there as a rat and help the best I can." Beast boy happily stated peering at the exposed guts of the panel.

Cyborg pondered his options quickly; on one hand, he could have Beast boy help and either break the air conditioner or be done quicker, or he could try to fix it himself and be there all day.

"Alright BB, get on in there... but be careful not to fry yourself." He finally said. Beast boy nodded and switched to the form of a small pack rat. He carefully squirmed his way through the contested area, until he positioned himself and waited for commands with an affirmative squeak. The two began to work together, and quite effectively in fact. Starfire retreated to her two friends on the couch and slowly floated to sit where Beast boy had been sitting just moments ago.

"Friends?" Starfire quietly asked, gaining the attention of the couch's occupancy. "I was wondering if you guys would like to accompany me to the beach?"

The orange-skinned 18-year-old questioned. Robin nodded and turned his attention back to the TV, and Raven simply said

"Sure, but I'm not wearing a bathing suit."

The tameranian clasped her hands in joy and joined Robin in watching the TV. She didn't bother moving close to him because, while they had shared a kiss in Tokyo, Robin stated soon after that it was too dangerous to keep relationships in the hero business. She had obviously disagreed but she soon found herself realizing that Robin may not have been "the one".

A deep voice cut through the awkward silence like butter. "BB you gotta grab the blue one... THE BLUE ONE NOT THE RED ONE" Cyborg yelled with a hint of fear in his voice. which was realistic, for if Beast boy had connected the red wire, his metallic arm would have received a shock as well as the green rat within the panel. "Alright, we're good, you can come out now rodent." Cyborg sighed lightly. Beastboy made his way out of the compartment and morphed back into his human form.

"Sorry tin can, Packrats can only differ from different shades of blue and green... but red is a little harder to differentiate." Beast boy said as he slapped his robotic friend on the back, hurting his gloved hand a little.

Cyborg looked at Beast boy and grinned a wide, toothy grin. "I didn't know you knew the word differentiate."

Beast boy stuck his tongue out and made a face. "just start er' up my dude"

After a few seconds of fiddling, the robotic man closed the panel and pushed a few buttons on his arm. upon pressing a final touchscreen button, everyone waited with baited breath.

silence.

Then the slight whir of electronic circuitry could be heard from behind the walls. the tower began pumping cold air into the smoldering room and the teens let loose a chorus of cheers.

"Ah hell yeah dude!" Beast boy yelled as he and Cyborg shared a high five and fist bump.

"Nice job guys" Robin congratulated.

"Yes indeed, friend Cyborg and friend Beastboy make quite the team," Starfire said excitedly and twirled around the two gushing boys. Even Raven smiled and gave a nod towards the duo.

Just then the tower's alarm bellowed through the Titan's ears. Beast boy in general due to his superior hearing. Robin was rapidly searching through the reports on the computer. He suddenly turned around and spoke. "Looks like we'll be going to the beach, early guys." Then he shifted his gaze to Beast Boy. "Adonis is crashing a weightlifting competition.

Upon hearing the villain's name, Beast boy's ears flattened back against his head and a low, dangerous growl escaped his throat. "That punk is going back to jail."

Robin nodded and yelled the two legendary words. "Titans, GO!" and with that, they were gone.

At the beach:

Upon reaching the beach, the team found Adonis throwing weights around screeching about how he was the true man and blah blah blah.

"Hey, Adonis! Why don't you pick on someone your own size." The 19-year old Robin yelled with a smirk. Adonis cracked his artificial knuckles and started to speak... In the third person, what a weirdo.

"Adonis will crush you puny, so-called Titans With his new suit." With that, he ran full force like a locomotive train towards Robin. The boy wonder simply side-stepped the brute and Adonis missed his grab for the man. Instead, he grabbed a face full of sand. Robin could hear Beast boy's laughter in the background as he slammed his staff into Adonis' back. Except, it didn't make a dent in the titanium suit. In fact, it managed to send a shudder through Robin's arms that made him feel queasy. Adonis managed to grab Robin by his face and Tossed him like a farmer with a rotten tomato. robin, unfortunately, slammed his head directly on the bar of a nearby bench press. He tried to get up but found he was incredibly dizzy.

Raven conjured steps for Beast Boy and Cyborg as they charged the villain. Cyborg jumped off the last step followed by Beast Boy. In mid-air, Cyborg shot Adonis with his sonic cannon, which caused the villain to hunch over just in time for the top of his head to collide with the body of a rhino. Beast Boy morphed into a pteranodon and grabbed Cyborg by his shoulders before he even touched the ground. Adonis came to his senses a bit too late as a blast of dark energy shook him and threw him back into Starfire, who then slammed his face back into the sand with one arm.

"Had enough yet, Klorbag!" Starfire yelled at her enemy.

"Good one Star!" Beast Boy yelled and gave her a thumbs up.

She smiled a genuine smile as her cheeks grew rosy. Suddenly Adonis ripped his head out of the sand, spraying sand in the tameranian's eyes. The equivalent of a cheap shot, as she was thrown into Raven. "Hey, not cool man!" Cyborg yelled as he and Beast Boy charged.

Beast Boy skillfully dodged a strike by turning into a hummingbird and pounced onto Adonis' back as a sabertooth tiger. With the pompous villain presumably distracted, Cyborg ran forward and threw all his weight into a powerful right hook. Unexpectedly, Adonis caught the metal teens fist with his one free arm, while the other was trying to peel the green sabertooth off his back.

"Oh shit!" Cyborg huffed before Adonis twisted his body, ripping the cybernetic man's arm clean off subsequently using it to smash the green mammal in the head. This was sufficient for Beast Boy to lose his grip just enough for Adonis to throw the green, recently shifted turtle at his own teammate. Even though the turtle was to minimize the damage done to him, it collided with cyborg's head, the human side, with a loud crack. He was out cold, at least until his currently shocked cybernetics kicked in once more to wake him up.

before Adonis could do more damage to the duo, Starfire slammed her two fists into Adonis' head, effectively knocking his helmet off. The villain backed away holding his head and glared at the two women in front of him.

"You will not harm my friends anymore!" Starfire yelled "Especially not Beast Boy!" she added, but quickly flushed at what she just spoke out loud. Raven gave her a quick quizzical look before resuming her glaring. Adonis' jaw practically hit the sand.

"Are you kidding me, That twerp? Why not someone like your's truly?" He said in a sleazy tone.

Meanwhile, Beast boy had dragged Cyborg, rather slowly due to how heavy he was, to a safe place as well as Robin. He put two fingers up in front of Robin's eyes and asked him "How many?" Robin's answer almost made him burst out laughing.

"Cherry pie." The apprentice of The Dark Knight said before falling back into the sand.

"Good" Beast Boy answered before checking Cyborg's wrist panel indeed stated he was still kicking.

Running as a cheetah back to the battle, Beast boy was met with a sight that he never thought he would ever see. Starfire and Raven both had power inhibiting collars on and were trapped in some sort of translucent, red-tinged bubble. But what really grabbed his attention was that they were both clad in only their underwear!

"Don't you dare put your hands on my grabnaks" Starfire yelled angrily whilst covering herself. Raven uncharacteristically had her knees to her chest sitting behind her Tameranin friend.

Beast Boy felt a surge of rage as he put two and two together. A mighty lion roar bellowed from behind Adonis and he quickly spun around.

"There you are, good. You can watch as Adonis shows these women what a real man is like you green weasel." He laughed.

"YOU NEED MY POWER GARFIELD." The Beast howled in the green man's mind. Beast Boy shook his head not truly convinced now was a good time to show a few new tricks. Adonis then began a speech.

"You are but a puny child, what these women need, even if they don't know it yet is a night with a real man."

"Kill him" Beast Boy quickly growled and the Beast obliged.

"Isn't that right la-" Adonis was cut off as a green blur tackled him to the floor. The Beast stood above him and roared in his vulnerable face, spraying flecks of saliva onto his prey. The pure fury in the changeling startled the armored man and he frantically kicked, punched and slapped trying to separate himself from this monster to only be dragged back under him. The beast swiftly headbutted Adonis, and the man immediately stopped squirming due to the possible concussion he just received. The green brute cut through the chest of the titanium suit like it was nothing and ripped the scrawny man out of the suit.

The Two female titan's watched in horror as Beast threw the small, pathetic man around like a cat playing with a toy mouse.

"Beast Boy please stop!" Starfire screamed.

"He doesn't hear you, that's not beast boy," Raven said quietly.

It went quite as the best walked towards the bubble dragging the very injured man by his right leg. "Oh but Rae, it is me," Beast Boy said in a deep voice that scared even Raven. Before the girls could ask how Beast Boy lifted Adonis up and asked: "Why shouldn't I kill this pathetic whelp?"

"Because it is wrong," Raven said sadly while hugging herself.

"I'm sorry girl's but I can't let him just get away with this... this ends now" Beast boy said in a dark tone that no one had ever heard come from the usually cheerful changeling.

Beast Boy nodded and threw Adonis onto the sand behind him. He blocked the view of the girls, and slowly brought his foot up. Then he quickly brought it down onto Adonis's pelvis. The single stomp turned Adonis' manhood, and anything else in that area, into ground beef. Adonis screamed bloody murder until the moment he slowly bled out.

"Did BB just do what I think he did?" Brave gasped.

"Oh yes, he did." Rage shivered and purred "What an animal, I never knew he had it in him."

Raven shook her head and opened her eyes. She saw Adonis lying limply in the sand, his eyes still wide with terror even after death. She saw Starfire was on her knees, tears streaming down her eyes as she looked at where Beast Boy flew off to.

"Beast Boy... Why?" Starfire asked through sobs.

Raven never felt so... alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Response to review from: OhDamnItsMe

: I love the enthusiasm, I will most likely update this often.

 **Anyway, please review my beauties. Now, on with the show!**

 **...**

 **Chapter 2: 3 years later.**

A large paw plowed into the snow around it, sinking in an inch or two. The wind howled as a very large green wolf trudged through the snow. It's slow but ragged breaths sprawled into the air in front of him. His green coat holding flecks of snow almost to the extent of making him look white. The wolf abruptly stopped and twisted his head towards the bushes on his left. In the distance, his powerful wolf eyes could make out a figure, it's antlers reaching towards the sky as it ran.

The wolf licked it's chops and sprinted after the creature. It didn't take long, as an antelope wasn't adapted to run or fight the long extinct dire wolf. The green mammal tackled the antelope and swiftly tore it's throat out, giving it a swift and mostly unpainful death. It began munching it's prize right away and was finished in a minute and a half.

With his jowls now covered in fresh blood and a now full stomach, the wolf changed it's shaped and became a polar bear to better adjust to the colder climate. He found himself looking into the night sky and eyeing the northern lights. Garfield remembered that he was somewhere in Russia, and had been there for two years. Surviving off of the river water, animals, and a multitude of berry-bearing plants. The first year he had left, he managed to make it to Europe. He explored a lot in that first year, starting at Britain and ending in Africa. Garfield didn't know what made him inclined to stay in Russia, but it allowed him to effectively lose the Titan's that had been looking for him that first year.

Oh, how he missed his former teammates. Sometimes he wished he hadn't left... But he didn't regret killing Adonis. That was one thing he was sure of, that was no mistake.

Back in Jump City:

The door to the common room opens to reveal four very tired looking Titan's. Raven, Cyborg, Wonder Girl and Robin, who now goes by Nightwing, stand in the center of the common room.

"When is he going to show himself?" Nightwing yells out loud in frustration.

"This clown prick is going to pay," Cyborg mutters.

"At least no one got hurt this time." Cassie, AKA Wonder Girl, states positively. Raven huffs and floats to her room. Once Cyborg believes she is out of hearing distance he whispers to Nightwing.

"Any sign of Beast Boy by the way?"

"No, after Africa he effectively evaded us and I have no clue where he went... Which means he is either dead, or he's somewhere we couldn't track him just by sightings." Cyborg stiffened at the word dead.

"That grass stain is not dead, you hear me?! If anyone can survive out there, it's him." Cyborg spoke.

"I know, I know. I was just labeling all possibilities." Suddenly Nightwing became very sullen. "I lost contact with Tameran as well. I'm worried about three things now; Beast Boy, Starfire, and the next plan Joker has for this poor city." Nightwing admitted.

Cyborg just nodded his head and went to recharge. Wonder girl put a reassuring hand on Nightwing's shoulder and left soon after. Leaving Nightwing to his troubled thoughts.

The Joker had come to Jump City not too long ago, maybe a month? Already there had been three bank heists, two Joker bombings, and five hostage situations. It was exhausting by its self, but on top of that, Nightwing's search for Beast boy had reached yet another dead end. And now Starfire could be in danger. "It's like Slade all, God damn over again!" Nightwing muttered frustratedly.

"I just hope that Starfire's not in too much trouble." He stated to the empty room before stepping out.

On Tameran:

"knorfka!" Starfire yelled as she watched her father figure slam into the palace wall, promptly creating a crater.

The Tameranian royal palace was under attack by the Rebels led by none other than her sister. "Blackfire!" Starfire cried and rammed her shoulder into the Black-haired Tameranian's stomach. The sisters threw punches and kicks at each other until Blackfire finally cut Starfire in the sleeper hold.

"Oh, dear sister. Always such a fighter." Starfire tried to pry her sister's arm away from her neck but found her self becoming weaker. "Good thing I know just how to break that fighter spirit." Blackfire brought her lips close to her sister's ear; "We know where Beast Boy resides."

Upon hearing the name of her lost friend, she stopped struggling. Blackfire loosened her grip just enough to keep her sister conscious so she could deliver the blow.

"We will bring him here, and we will kill him in front of you, dear sister. Then we'll see if you can still fight after that."

Starfire struggled twice as much and it took all Blackfire had in her to hold her. Once she was sure Starfire was no longer conscious she took a look around. The rebels had won the battle, and the crown was her's... Now she just needed to do this one last thing.

"Retrieve the green one!" Blackfire barked at her troops.

Somewhere in Russia:

Beast Boy, polar bear addition, was currently searching through the bushes for any berries or rodents. The sound of a ship caught his attention. He swiftly transformed into a squirrel and climbed the nearest tree. Once he reached a sturdy branch, he peered at the clearing. A large ship took refuge in the flat area and three people walked out. Garfield switched to a Blackhawk and used his exceptional eyesight to investigate the people. It wasn't often he got visitors. Garfield chuckled at the idea.

He soon figured out they were Tameranians and he began to worry if Starfire had found him. It wasn't that he was afraid of her or anything, no. He just knew he wouldn't be able to say no to her if she asked to come back with her. So he continued to hide and watch.

The bulky, bearded man in the center pointed at the two behind him and barked orders in Tameranian at them. They both saluted and floated away into the surrounding forest. Beast Boy took this time to watch where one was heading. The lanky Tameranian he was observing seemed to be searching the area using some sort of device. It's blue beam caressing anything in it's path.

At that moment, the branch he was sitting on snapped and he was thrown off balance in the air. Even in his hawk form he wouldn't have enough time to correct his body before he hit something on the way down. Also, in his fear he had accidentally switched into his human form.

"Shit. Shit. Fuck. Damnit." Garfield yelped as he hit four sturdy branches on his way down. His face met the cold snow and it took him a minute to return air to his lungs. He slowly peeled himself out of the Beast Boy-shaped hole and rubbed his back.

"God damn weak ass branches." he cursed before the movement in front of him had caught his eye. He looked forward and sighed; "I guess you guys are here for me huh?"

The man walked over to the green man and threw aa blanket over him. Garfield looked at him puzzled until the man suddenly pulled him into a chaste kiss. Garfield immediately pushed the Tameranian away and began to spit onto the floor and wipe his mouth.

"What the hell man, I don't swing that way!" he yelled.

"Yes, but I needed to communicate with you... You are also naked." The bearded man said in a rough voice. Garfield took notice of the attractive Tameranian next to him and guffawed.

"Wait, so you're telling me, that you have a hot chick next to you yet, you decide that you want to be the one to kiss the naked green man. You sure you don't need to tell your friends something?" The female Tameranian blushed and the skinny male snorted. The bearded man sent a glare to the other man and quickly stated.

'It was the for the immediacy of this mission. Now I'm only going to say this once." he said professionally. "Queen Starfire is in trouble and she demanded the help of the Titans. The others have already been gathered and were the ones to give us your coordinates."

Garfield did a double take. "Wait, they knew where I was the whole time and just didn't care?" He huffed.

The bearded man looked at his two partners and nodded. Garfield wrapped the blanket around him tighter as the wind picked up. Something wasn't adding up, the Titans wouldn't just give up on him, would they? A part of him was happy since it would be easier to hide from them and the rest of the heroes who wanted him behind bars. Yet, another part of him was depressed that they just gave up on him.

He shook his depression away and quickly remembered the first part. "If Starfire's in trouble, I will be there to help... Let's get moving." He said.

The bearded man nodded once more and led the green man to his ship. Once inside the female Tameranian from before led him to the Tameranian equivalent of the locker room and handed him a purple tank top shirt with a metal collar, black leather pants, and black combat boots. She stood outside the door waiting for him as he changed.

He had just put his boots on when he noticed the metal collar on the shirt. His animal senses were going crazy for some reason. He took a good whiff of the shirt it's self and smelt a mixture of polyester and some weird cotton. Then he took a whiff of the metal collar. He paused and analyzed the smell, quickly picking through them all. He found Lead, acid, some sort of gel, and... Francium? Now, Garfield wasn't a genius when it came to chemistry, but he did know what made up a power canceling collar, and that was it.

"Shit...This is gonna be a long ride." Garfield groaned, as he began to tweak the collar.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Space

Garfield walked out of the locker room with his new outfit on. The female Tameranian that had been standing guard glanced at him. She took note of the multitude of scars on his muscular arms. She blushed and pointed down the hall. Garfield realized she may not know how to speak English, so he smirked and said. "Sorry I can't understand you, if only there was someway you could learn how to speak my language... perhaps through some, lip contact?" Garfield puckered his lips and made kissy noises.

Wham!

Garfield was slammed onto the floor with an orange hand on his throat. He didn't even bother to struggle, opting to look into her emerald eyes instead. They reminded him of Starfire.

She released him and began to walk down the hall. "I can understand and speak your language already." She stated. Garfield rushed after her, careful not to lose his guide.

"Wait! so you already knew how to speak English and that big guy decided to kiss me anyway?!" He frantically yelled while waving his arms.

The women smiled evilly. "Yes, you have a problem with that?"

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Garfield held his hand to his mouth in order to keep that antelope he ate from coming back up.

The next few minutes consisted of awkward silence, with the exception of the reverb of their footsteps. They came to a door and the green man's guide stopped at a panel. "These will be your quarters until we reach Tameran." she quickly said.

The door opened to reveal a huge room with a king-sized bed in the middle. He slowly entered, knowing to not fully trust anything on this ship. Considering they had tried to put a functional power inhibitor collar on him and had not even mentioned it.

Garfield inspected the room a bit, there was a strangely shaped desk on the right wall and a bookcase on the left. Garfield turned around and adopted the fake smile he was so good at. "Thanks, beautiful, this is great. I think I'm gonna hit the hay if you don't mind." He produced a fake yawn to enforce this idea.

"Of course, this trip will be over very soon." She stated before she closed the door behind her. The way she said the last few words didn't sit well with Gar.

The green man's smile dropped and he began to go over everything in his head. Some may call Beast Boy dumb, but he was never stupid. While he may lack in things like math or science. What he did know was; how to make tactical decisions, biology, and had overall street smarts. Right now, something was definitely off here.

First off, there was the whole 'Your friends are already here' thing... Yet, he had yet to see or hear from any of them. Then there was the power inhibiting collar as well as Starfire being in trouble. Why would she need him without powers if she was in trouble? He quickly came to the assumption, that someone else was pulling the strings now, but who? Before he could finish that thought, the door to his room opened, and three armed guards came in. The tall, sturdy women in the center walked forward with an electric pole in hand.

"We know you messed with the collar, green one." She stated with a tone of authority. "I order you to relinquish yourself to us... NOW!" She finished. Garfield growled, he had practically been the alpha in the Russian woods for two years now, and this woman decides she can just boss him around? It may have just been his animal sides but he wasn't in the mood to take shit from anyone today.

"Kiss my ass! What happened to Starfire." He demanded.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, you mutt" She spat "Guards! Help me put this animal in his cage so we can kill the former queen."

The words 'animal' and 'cage' caused Garfield to relive the days spent with the hunters and his uncle, Nicholas Galtry. The thousands of thugs sent to kill him, the days spent in cages, and the threat of beatings if he didn't steal or eat the witnesses for them. The mention of the former queen, AKA Starfire, possibly dying, however, is what caused Something to snap within the changeling that moment, something primal gave way.

Garfield's body began to twitch and change, his teeth became longer and sharper. hair grew on his hands and feet along with all the way down his spine. A tail sprouted from where the hair on his spine ended. His body grew in both width and height but he retained his human structure.

The process finished, and he took notice of the size of the women in front of him. She seemed noticeably smaller and... worried? He closed his eyes and inhaled, he smelt her fear. He could smell the thin line of sweat that began to coat her body because of that fear, and it smelt good. His emerald eyes opened and dilated like a cat's as he glanced at his clawed hands. He smiled viciously when the guards began to close in on him.

The once tall women hurled her staff, aiming for the changeling's ribs. garfield blocked it with his forearm and gave her three quick jabs to the stomach before tossing her into the guard to his left. The third guard tried to grapple with the green creature but his hands swiped at nothing but air. The green man had just disappeared in front of his very eyes. Suddenly, something pierced through his abdomen. He looked down and could make out a clawed hand giving him the middle finger before sliding back out the way it came. He fell with a thud as the warm-red liquid poured from his mouth and stomach.

A rage-filled cry reached Garfield's sensitive ears as the female Tameranian charged him once more. He caught both of her hands in his much larger ones and with one flick of his wrist, snapped both of her forearms. She yelped in pain but, to Garfield's surprise, she headbutted him. His eyes teared up as he grabbed his nose and took notice of the disfigured cartilage. She charged again aiming her shoulder for the changeling's gut. Gar dodged her assault and found himself instinctually wrapping his tail around her waist and using it to throw her across the room where she slammed into the bookshelf. The Tameranian coughed up blood and lay sprawled on the floor in front of the now disheveled bookshelf. She was glaring at him and he couldn't help but respect this woman. Two broken arms, possibly some broken ribs and she still managed to fight him.

"I knew Tameranians were tough, but you have proven that ten fold. I'm sorry we had to meet this way," Gar said sadly. He looked at the shock-filled guard in the corner and walked over to him and squatted in front of him. "Can you speak English?" he asked. The guard quickly nodded his head and Gar chuckled.

"Seems everyone does on this ship. Would you tend to your friend over there for me? She is a valiant warrior, and it would be a shame for her to die this young." The guard nodded his head once more and quickly rushed over to the now confused woman.

before Garfield could leave, the women quickly asked: "Why?"

He didn't even turn around to give his answer. "I respect those who never give up, the moment you do, you show weakness. And no alpha likes a pack member with weakness."

With that Garfield left the two before they could say anything else. He had a plan for her if she made it through all of this.

Five minutes later:

"Damnit! What does florbek even mean?" Gar muttered angrily as he looked at the map in front of him. The only thing he could read on the damn thing was the little stick figure that he assumed said: "You are here!"

A laser blasting just an inch past his head cut off his thoughts abruptly. A few more were sent his way as he ducked under one. Angered Tameranian words were sent his way and a large group of them were running towards him

"Welp, Gotta blast!" He quoted his favorite TV show and bolted down the hall as a cheetah. The alarms blared in his ears as he ran. He skidded to a stop and entered the door to his right. His human form shut the door and put his back to it, heart beating so loud he was sure everyone would hear it. The sounds of many heavy footsteps came and stopped at his door. He silently prayed and looked around for anything that could help him. e quickly realized he had just gone into... a broom closet?

"Oh fuck me! Why can't it ever be like the movies!" Garfield cried.

The guards outside his door heard the frustrated voice and opened the door to find an empty broom closet. A bucket fell causing a loud clang and all the guards ran out of the room screaming something about ghosts and vengeance. In reality, Garfield had just knocked over a bucket by accident in the form of a rat. He laughed his ass off in rat form for ten minutes straight until he finally got his priorities back on track.

Garfield decided that being something small would be helpful so he became a fly. He spent a good twenty minutes just flying around the ship, passing many guards who had no idea their target was literally right under there nose. Once he came to a large room with five Tameranians rapidly pressing buttons and seeming rather busy. He figured this was the command deck due to how close it resembled the one in Space Trek 2022.

(Authors note: This was the TV show Garfield had been on)

Garfield floated over to the first man, who was repairing something that seemed electrical. 'Perfect' was the only thought that went through Gar's tiny fly head as he quickly became an electric eel and shocked the man. The same bearded man that kissed Garfield walked up to the man and investigated. He didn't notice the fly pass by his head. Garfield shocked the other three Tameranians and the captain realized what was happening. He rushed towards the intercom but never made it as he was grabbed and put into a chokehold.

"Tell me what's happening on Tameran," Garfield whispered in his ear. The bearded man struggled but Garfield's new-found strength wouldn't let up. He tightened his hold and listened to the Tameranian's sputtered breaths for a while before the man began to frantically tap his arm.

"Ok, I'll...tell you" He managed to spit out, face almost purple from lack of oxygen. Garfield relaxed his grip and allowed the man to speak. "Blackfire has taken the throne by force and has sent us to retrieve you."

"Why me?" Garfield inquired.

"She want's to break her sister mentally before she kills her... And that means, killing you in front of her."

"why would my death mean so much to her exactly, I mean, I know she considers me her friend but, why not someone like Robin?" Garfield said, unaware of Robin's name change.

The bearded man just chuckled and said: "If you really don't know then you are shit out of luck my boy."

Garfield tightened his hold again and said: "Have it your way prick." Before rendering the Tameranian unconscious.

The green man put the entire ship on lockdown before glancing back to the unconscious man. Garfield took note of the bulge in his pants and rolled his eyes.

"You have got to be kidding me." He huffed


	4. Chapter 4

It was a warm and dry night, common for a planet like Tameran. The calm atmosphere of the night greatly contradicted that of the past few days which, even for Blackfire, were filled with a distasteful amount of betrayal and blood-loss. While some may see this reprieve as a good thing worth celebrating, Blackfire knew this was just the 'calm before the storm' as humans called it. As of this morning, the green man should have been retrieved and executed by now. However, she had lost contact with the escort ship that was sent, just after receiving a garbled message. She couldn't make out what was sent in the transmission, but she was so off-put by it and the possibility of the ex-titan's arrival without his collar. she had doubled guard duty and put the entire palace on lockdown. she was not about to lose her best chance at the crown to some green jokester. The onyx-haired beauty was currently standing on the balcony of the tallest tower in the palace, clad in her battle armor. The wind blew her hair back as she overlooked the city, her city. She let a sly smile appear on her slender face as she thought of this idea.

The calming silence that once stood by her was slowly engulfed by the sounds of approaching engines. Her lavender eyes flicked and focused on the carrier ship that had been sent five days prior. It was slanted down and heading straight for the palace grounds. She sighed a sigh of relief, maybe everything wa- WAIT, towards the palace grounds?!

She took cover as the ship landed in the palace courtyard spraying the rough Tameranian soil everywhere. The command deck of the ship twisted like a pretzel knot and it practically buried itself into the soil. The sound of tearing metal resonated throughout the once silent night and Blackfire cupped her hands to her ears. Then, just like that, everything stopped just as fast as it had come. No more twisting metal, no more sputtering engines. Silence had won this battle once more, and Blackfire intended to do the same. She flew down to the wreckage and relayed her voice through the loud intercom.

"All guards to the palace grounds, NOW!" She commanded. Within seconds the palace was practically a sea of bodies, a sea with large weapons aimed at the wreckage.

Bang!

A metallic object was sent flying into the air from the top of the ship. It came down upon 3 unlucky Tameranians as they were rendered unconscious. A green arm grasped the side of the ship, it's claws gouging the strong metal as it pulled its owner out of the opening. Blackfire took note of a man trembling by her side, so she smacked the back of his head causing his helmet to fall over his eyes.

Garfield pulled himself out fully and bent backward, eliciting three loud pops from his back. "Well shit, Flying a spaceship is harder than it looks." He stated with his eyes shut. He began another stretch but was cut off by the click of many, many guns. His emerald eyes finally took in his surroundings and he visibly sweatdropped.

"I'm too beautiful to die!" He yelled and raised his arms in surrender.

Blackfire laughed at the man's expense causing a low growl to form in his throat. "Seize him!" She ordered.

Every single guard charged the green man at once. "Wait? we aren't doing the whole one at a time thing?" Garfield whined before getting practically dogpiled. A few seconds of struggling took place before the pile stopped moving. Blackfire smiled evilly and began to close in on the group. Her smile was quickly wiped when the pile seemingly exploded as bodies flew everywhere. One particular guard slammed into Blackfire and threw her to the dirty ground.

Garfield had taken up a new and improved beast form. His usual wolf tail was now a scorpion stinger and his fur had taken up quills. He had one Tameranian by the leg and was currently using him to beat off the others. Sadly, on forcefully striking the fifteenth attacker, his weapon 'broke'. The now bludgeoned and useless man was tossed to the side as another charged him, the man was moving so fast through the air that when Garfield grabbed him by the throat, his neck instantly snapped. Once again, the green beast huffed and tossed the man over his shoulder. He stabbed a woman behind him through the chest with his stinger and then sent some quills out of his arm into the face of another, effectively blinding them.

A searing pain racked through his body suddenly. He gripped his left shoulder in pain as he switched forms. He became an amoeba and used the warm wind to soar him through the battlefield. He switched to a hawk and took flight. several lasers flew passed his feathered body, he realized he had been shot. His left wing was in quite a lot of pain as he skillfully dodged two more lasers. He went for a dive bomb and quickly hit 200 mph. Just before hitting the ground he switched into a wooly mammoth. His furry body collided with a group of five before he skillfully switched back to an amoeba to ride the wind.

He had calculated his entire plan, but if he had hit the floor at that speed, even a mammoth wouldn't be getting up in the morning.

He switched into an owl and perched himself on a branch further away from the battle. His powerful eyes surveyed the battlefield, he still couldn't count the number of guards, but he could count the amount dead or unconscious, twenty-nine. He had only taken out twenty-nine out of most likely over a thousand, not counting any guards within the city limits. He quickly realized he needed to find Starfire, perhaps she could come up with a plan or at least help him rally an army.

He morphed into a fly and buzzed over the countless number of enemies. He took notice of a very pissed off Blackfire questioning the poor guards on how they could let one man get away. On reaching the door, he morphed back into his human form and quickly used his new tail to open the door as he watched for any witness'.

Quietly shutting the door behind him he began to investigate the palace. A large crater was seen on the right wall, and one pillar was completely toppled. Obviously, Blackfire hadn't gotten around to any housekeeping. His feet grew cold and He looked down seeing bare feet with a little patch of fur on the top.

"Great, now I have to meet Starfire naked... What a reunion." He stated sarcastically.

He reached a spiral staircase that led down. He ventured down the steps as a dire wolf. After a while, Garfield's padded feet met even ground and he inhaled the air around him, trying to pick up on a scent. He picked up a few different Tameranian like smells, but they didn't smell clean like the guards he fought. They smelled liked dirt, sweat, and... feces, gross. He put his nose to the floor and followed the scent. He turned the corner to come face to face with a creature that was similar to his dire wolf form but had three large differences; it was twice his size, Had serrated teeth instead of fangs, and had purple and manila skin with no hair.

The creature was on the green wolf in a second, ripping into the back of Gar's neck. The moment he felt the serrated teeth sink into him he switched into a Grizzly Bear, extending the purple creature's jaw more than natural. It yelped in pain and backed up. Garfield, however, gave him no time to recover as he slammed a large grizzly paw into the creature's head. It fell over and frantically tried to scurry off of the floor. The bear switched back into a dire wolf and clamped his teeth onto the monster's jugular. There was a problem however, It wouldn't tear, in fact, his teeth barely punctured its tough hide. However, what he did get was it's DNA, allowing Garfield to morph into this creature.

Where the other animal was purple, Garfield had a strange, muddy brown color and where there was a manila color on the original, Garfield was light green. He decided that until he knew what this creature was called, he would just name it Serratooth.

In its shock, the original Serratooth had no time to react before his throat was serrated. It slumped to the floor and clung to life as it slowly drifted unconscious due to blood loss and shock. A green man watched solemnly.

"At least he won't suffer anymore," Garfield remarked sadly.

He walked down the hall in the form of a great ape. He entered a large room filled with jail cells. As he strode through the room he heard startled cries and inquiring questions.

"B...Beast Boy?" A tired-sounding voice spoke out from the others.

The ape quickly turned to it's left and headed for the cell. the ape's face stopped just before the bars and searched the rather dark cell. Slowly the face of Starfire appeared through the darkness like a shining light of hope. Garfield's heart skipped a beat and he was never happier to see the red-haired angel. She carefully caressed his ape face and he huffed, blowing air into her face. Her hands were torn and scarred. He transformed into a Bengal tiger and used his superior night vision to scan her body. She was wearing brown rags exposing her midriff and her legs. He took note of the torn flesh everywhere as well. He found his rage increasing. How dare that witch of a sister do this to poor, sweet Starfire.

"It's ok friend Beast Boy, it's ok" She soothed, not really sounding convinced herself. "What are you doing here?" She inquired

Garfield simply transformed into the beast and spoke in its deep voice. "I'm here to get you and the people loyal to you out." He Grabbed hold of two bars and steadied himself. "We will get your kingdom back, my queen." He finished before spreading the bars of the cell just wide enough for Starfire to fit her slim body through.

She stepped out and rushed to hug him. He quickly switched into a squirrel and moved away before becoming the Beast once more.

"Friend Beast Boy, I-I wish you no harm." She said with tears filling in her eyes.

Garfield quickly put his large, quill covered hands up in preparation to defend his reasoning. "No, no star. I wasn't running from you because I thought you would harm me. I just have acquired some new abilities... So if you were to hug me in this form, you'd get a face full of 'ouch'." He finished in an amused tone.

Her huge, toothy grin made him want to smile as well. "Oh joy, well I am so very glad you have acquired the new abilities." She clasped her hands and began to float, but her face contorted in pain and she fell to the floor groaning. Garfield switched back to his human form, forgetting he was naked for the moment and rushed to the aid of his friend.

"Starfire! What's wrong," he asked in a worried tone.

"B-Brace...let." She managed to spit out. Garfield checked her wrist and found, what looked to be a metal hospital band wrapped tight around her wrist. He quickly found a keyhole and elongated his pointer finger claw as he began to pick the tiny lock. The metal band fell off of her wrist with a clunk and she managed to set herself up, breathing heavily.

"So I'm gonna guess that was the reason you couldn't break out, huh?" Garfield asked lamely.

"Yes...Yes, that device is most terrible." She coughed. "Everyone here has one, please, remove them for us." She pleaded.

"How could I ever say no to 'the face' Starfire." Garfield said while rubbing her bruised cheek with his thumb.

Garfield spent the next twenty minutes releasing everyone from their bondage. No one seemed to mind that the green man was naked either. They were simply happy to be free. many women gave him kisses of some sort and the men would say thank you or nod their head his way.

Once he had finally finished Starfire pulled him to the side of the room to privately chat. "Friend Beast Boy, I know of a secret passage that leads to a river out of the city. My knorfka would tell me many times to use it to escape situations like this." She whispered.

The sound of a very angered Blackfire could be heard and Garfield turned to the stairwell quickly before glancing at the emerald-eyed girl.

"What a coincidence, let's get moving." He stated before taking a head count,

Fifty-five people...and it's on him to keep them alive. Great.


	5. Chapter 5

**Answers to reviewers:**

 **FaceBreaker17 _:_** ** _I'm glad you enjoyed, I'm not sure what I'm gonna do for the upcoming battle, but I will promise to make it as epic as I can._**

 **1stHorsman:** ** _Thank you!_**

 ** _Be warned, this chapter has some romantic shit in it... ok a little more than some but fuck off my ass._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Chapter 5:

The group scurried through the tunnels like a pack of rats. Their leader is a green Serratooth and next to him is their navigator, lighting the way with a glowing green starbolt in hand. Not that the creature next to her needed it. Upon experimentation, Gar discovered this new creature's eyesight was exemplary. Although, the downside to this was that its sense of smell was greatly diminished. Not that he minded that as he was pretty sure they were walking through a sewer system of some kind.

Soon, a gentle breeze caressed Garfield's rough skin. His animal side promptly took the reigns and he sprinted down the tunnel. The Tameranians picked up the pace in order to keep up. The green animal rounded a corner and disappeared from sight. They followed and found Garfield sitting on the edge of the tunnel entrance, bony tail wagging. Starfire walked over to him and was met with an extraordinary sight. Where the tunnel ended was a sheer twenty-foot drop. A huge waterfall was present on the left, spraying majestic pink-hued water into the pinkish river below. The forest that seemed to encompass more than the eye could see, was filled with a multitude of different colored lights that illuminated the night sky itself. The entire group's eyes hungrily swallowed the view for a moment, no one saying a word.

(Author's note: I was thinking of Avatar's forest at night...)

Garfield turned his alien dog head to Starfire and whimpered hopefully. She looked at him and laughed, "Yes friend Beast Boy, you can go... Just stay close, yes?" she spoke He quickly morphed into a toucan and squaked happily before spreading his wings and jumping off the edge.

The green toucan morphed itself into a bald eagle mid-flight and gave a loud screech. His powerful eagle eyes gazed down at the Tameranians heading to the river. One, in particular, caught his eye. Beautiful scarlet hair, Wide voluptuous hips, fiery green eyes, and an unstoppable, burning fighter spirit. "I think I'm in love," He thought joyfully, gut-churning as he realized.

He took his stalking eyes away from the beauty and gazed at the other, almost equally amazing, beauty, the Tameranian wilderness. It was so unlike anything the twenty-one-year-old had ever seen. He estimated, from the distance they covered, that they might be 5 miles out of the city limits. Damn long tunnel if you asked him.

He swooped down and morphed back into his original form. He walked forward while looking at the woods and began to speak. "Hey Starfire, this place is absolute-t-e-l-y..." He stopped and hunched over, mouth gaping at the view before him. There, in all her golden glory was Starfire, completely nude. Her bare back was facing him as she cleaned herself of the grime that once covered her. His emerald eyes soaked in every curve, every groove, and every water droplet that cascaded down her torn and bruised back. "Beautiful" He breathed.

The woman of interest must have heard him because she turned around and smiled at him. "What was that friend Beast Boy?" She played innocence.

"Oh, I-no-you..." He sighed and decided to join her in the water.

"Oh, you wish to join in the act of bathing with me?" She said seductively.

He cleared his throat and spoke clearly, "As long as it's with you gorgeous."

"Here let me help you," Starfire spoke and grabbed a strange bowl-like object similar to half a coconut. She plunged it into the water and brought it back up. She then carefully poured the water on his chest and abdomen washing him of any grime and sweat. She admired his body and mused at the hair coating his spine all the way to his... TAIL?

"How have I not noticed that," She thought, finding herself kind of attracted to it for some odd reason.

His viridescent eyes never left her face, he knew he was in love with her, ever since Tokyo. He had been undeniably jealous when Robin kissed her, but like many times before he put up a mask and smiled for them. As long as she was happy he had told himself. Now, however, there was no Robin.

He smiled at her as she prepared another bowl of water. She poured the bowl over his left shoulder and quickly took notice of him hiss in pain.

"Friend Garfield, your shoulder has been injured." She stated with slight panic. She then looked up and, for the first time, saw the slight disfiguration of his nose. "And your nose was injured before as well." She put a hand over her mouth as her eyes teared up.

"Hey, hey. Don't worry about me, I'm okay." Garfield said as he hugged her naked form, so focused on getting her to not panic, he barely registered the feeling of her chest against his.

She calmed down and rested her head on her green friend's right shoulder. "I missed you so much, friend." She sniffed. "Why did you leave us?"

Garfield felt guilty, he always felt bad about leaving his team, but what could he have done. Even though Robin defended Beast Boy, many members of the justice league wanted him thrown in jail. The only exception was Batman since he was forced to kill the Joker and understood Beast Boy's dilemma. Diana, or Wonder Women, also put her two cents in, however, she was labeled biased due to her long-term friendship with the green man.

"I'm sorry Star, but you know what would have happened to me if I stayed." Gar soothed while brushing his fingers through her hair.

"but you could have come to Tameran with me."

"I didn't want you to give up on the team either Starfire, I was trying to do what was for the best for everyone... I'm sorry that I hurt you." Garfield said, fighting back tears of his own.

After a few more seconds the duo separated. "Don't worry friend, I've already forgiven you." She said before quickly pecking his cheek and hurrying to grab her rags from the riverside.

Garfield touched his cheek and smiled a small, genuine smile. Oh yeah, he had it bad alright.

After everyone had thoroughly washed, the group headed out to a place Starfire had described to her green friend as a bunker. Garfield, being the secretly, skilled tactician he was, was already formulating plans in his head on how to take back the throne.

He was so deep in thought he didn't notice when everyone stopped. "So if I were t-" His thought was cut off as he rammed his forehead into a stone wall. "Damnit." He sighed while feeling very embarrassed.

He looked forward and found a stone bunker hidden within the side of a cliff. A large portion of it was covered by alien-looking moss, grass, and other vegetation, giving it a rustic, sci-fi look.

Starfire walked over to the steel door and her hand glided across the stone wall to it's right. Her hand came to a stop and she pressed a stone tablet in. The tablet then spun around and revealed a keypad, each number surrounded by an aura of neon orange light. Starfire rapidly punched in four numbers and the door began its slow ascension.

The entire structure groaned as the door rised slowly. Once it came to a stop, Starfire motioned for everyone to follow her. She once again illuminated the area with green light as they walked. The door automatically closed behind them and Garfield's animal sides freaked out for a moment. Just for a moment though, as he took comfort in the scarlet-haired woman's calm and collected demeanor.

They came upon a large circular room where Starfire found a fuse box of sorts and pulled on what looked like a purple tentacle. She yanked it like you would a chainsaw and the area was bathed in a light-orange light.

Once everyone's eyes adjusted to the sudden orchestra of light, they observed the room.

In the center, there was a circular concrete table with some rubble on, and around it. three pillars adorned with tattered, purple banners were on both sides of the room, equally distributing the weight of the structure. Three doors, not counting the one they just came through, were seen. The one on the left sported a weathered sign above it, letters almost non-existent and impossible to read. The one on the right was actually just a doorway, no door and no sign. Old dusty bunk beds could be seen at first glance. Finally, the one in the middle was in a greenhouse style and the sign was still readable... to everyone but Gar. "I need to learn the Tameranean language." he mused to himself.

While the others became familiar with there new home and base of operations, Garfield approached the door. He peeked through the mesh window and saw a plethora of strange green and purple plants.

"What the hell, who is keeping these plants alive?" He whispered.

"Kratar!" A cheerful, robotic voice said loudly while three eyes appeared from behind the door.

"Holy fucking shit!" Garfield screamed before switching to a tabby cat and taking cover behind Starfire's well-toned calf.

Starfire sweetly smiled and picked up the shaken feline. "It is ok, friend Beast Boy, this is yet another friend. His name is Geroun Kypo." She soothed.

He rubbed his furred head against her bicep before jumping out of her grip and switching back to his human form. "What does that translate to in English?" He asked.

"I believe it's Groundskeeper, good sir." The same robotic voice spoke behind him. The changeling turned around and took note of the strange robot that hovered in front of him. His chassis was a sphere with a thruster at the bottom. Garfield took not the six tentacle-like limbs protruding from the metal. The three at the top held one eye each, while the three at the bottom held metal clamps. "It's always lovely to meet another friend of Koriand'r." The robot said before lowering one eye and bringing one arm up in a sorta' bow.

(Author's Note: If you can guess what game or movie this robot is from, you get a metaphorical cookie.)

"It's amazing to meet you as well Mr...?" he paused waiting for a name.

"My factory name is 'Mr. Armsy 2A5K'... However, you can just call me Zack."

"Well, nice to meet you, Zack, my Name is Garfield... How do you know how to speak my language?" The changeling questioned.

"I can analyze any language and/or voice pattern, then synthesize it while simultaneously searching through the database given to me by my creator," he explained sophisticatedly.

"And who is your creator, exactly?" Garfield inquired.

"My father," Starfire cut in. "Myand'r" She revealed his name.

Garfield noticed the solemn look that overtook her features and he gulped. He didn't like a sad Starfire. "Do you want to talk about it Star?"

"Maybe some other time, ok friend?" She stated. He nodded his head in understanding and she silently thanked him for not pushing the subject, not like Robin would.

"May I see your greenhouse, Zack?" Garfield flashed the robot a smile.

"Why of course sir." The robot seemed to become even more chipper. He led the changeling through the door and led him through the area. Suddenly the robot raised its voice yelling toward an unknown entity. "Sara, we have...fzfzg... FUCKING... company!"

Garfield was startled by the sudden change in tone. 'Man this is one bi-polar robot' He thought.

The sound of boxes falling followed by a female voice caught his attention. "Coming handsome." The sweetness in the tone could rot a tooth. What appeared from around the corner shocked gar. A large, bulky yet feminine robot stepped into view. It stood at a staggering 8 feet tall. once it saw Garfield it clasped it's metal hands together, two glowing, pink eyes gazing into his soul.

"Oh hello friend, I received a transmission from handsome over here that you speak English, yes?" she asked and gar nodded. "Good, welcome to our little oasis." She gestured all around her with thick, metal arms. She turned towards Zack and asked. "How...fzfzg... THE FUCK... are you sweety."

"Doing...fzfzg... GODDAMN, AMAZING WITH YOUR BEAUTIFUL ASS HERE!" He screamed back.

Garfield rubbed his temples as he felt a headache coming on. "Why exactly are you yelling? Is it a glitch of some sort?" He questioned.

"Technically yes, but considering it only happens when I look at... MY HUNK OF METAL... I like to consider it a bi-product of our unconditional love." She told the green man.

Garfield's sensitive ears began to ring as he grumbled. "I think I'll just be leaving."

"Wait!" The female yelled stopping gar in his tracks. "Would you mind doing something for me?" She asked hopefully.

"Sure," Gar said turning around. "What do you need."

"Hubby here also relayed that you can change into different creatures... could you perhaps turn into one of the cuter animals of your planet?" She spoke while playing with her fingers.

"Umm, I guess... let's see..." He quickly became a Rabbit and waited for a response. What he got was something he didn't expect, her eyes widened and she let loose a high pitch scream before hiding behind her much smaller partner.

Garfield quickly changed back and asked her what was wrong.

"That's not cute! That's terrifying... what was that?" She yelled.

"That was one of the most harmless animals to us humans... we find them cute." He told her sheepishly." What do you find cute then.?"

"Something like the yoge'r," She stated, but upon seeing his blank look, she elaborated. "sharp teeth, feral eyes... stuff like that."

Suddenly the beast appeared in his mind and he smirked. "I do have an animal in mind... but it's more of my inner beast... not really one that exists outside of me."

She seemed to bristle and the bottom of her eyes upturned in, what Garfield assumed, was excitement. "Oh do show me!" She said

He slowly transformed into his new beast form, quills and all. On the end of the transformation, he huffed in the face of the robot and let loose a feral roar.

He closed his chops and gazed at the shocked robot... Then it wrapped her arms around the beast and lifted him up in a bone breaking hug. "Oh, you are the most adorable creature I have ever had the pleasure of meeting." She squealed happily.

He excepted the hug graciously, but what unnerved Garfield was the simple fact the robot could lift the beast...

considering the 9-foot creature weighed over 600 pounds.


	6. Chapter 6

**Review answer:**

 **FaceBreaker17: Yes, well sorta... you got it right so I give you a metaphorical cookie... ENJOY!**

...

...

...

Chapter 6

Beast Boy shot up, slamming his head into the stone stalactite above him. He rubbed his head and looked around... Wait, why was there a stalactite in the base? He looked around and realized he was in a cave. why was he in a cave? He didn't remember going into a cave at all the past few weeks.

"shit, what happened last night." He slurred as his vision blurred and unblurred several times. "Ugh... can't hear myself think."

"Sorry master Logan." A deep, primal voice echoed throughout the cave.

He glanced to his left and saw Beast, his inner demon, who was actually quite nice to talk to at times. "Oh, Beast... What's up my man." He says while struggling to stand up.

"I am sorry once again, the symptoms are purely psychological and will wear off once you wake up." Beast once again apologized. "I have brought you here for the simple fact that we have much to discuss."

"What about?"

"well, we have not spoken in a matter of weeks, and a lot has happened in that span of time."

'Yeah, like seeing Starfire naked..." Garfield slyly smiled then held up his fist, "Pound it"

The beast sighed and reluctantly fist bumped him. "You are such a child sometimes Logan." This caused Beast Boy's smile to widen. "Anyway, while that was enjoyable and I would love nothing more than to mate with the goddess. We have more important matters to discuss."

Garfield dropped his smile and deadpanned. "It's the feeling right?" The Beast nodded slowly. "Yeah I've felt it too, something big is going to happen soon. I mean, what with all the supporters we've gained and saved over the past two weeks. Something was bound to happen." The green man explained.

"Yes, and when the time comes... we need to... become one." The Beast cringed at the last two words that left his snout.

"Er.. but who would I have to talk to? Plus haven't we already merged?" Garfield raised his brow.

"Only halfway, which is how you got the hair, sharp teeth and tail. But, we have yet to fully intertwine." The beast interlocked his thick, clawed fingers for emphasis.

"Well, what should I expect." The changeling gulped.

Smelling his concern, the Beast reassured him, "If you're worried you won't be **YOU** on a mental aspect, I can promise you that you will stay the same jokester you have always been... well, at the least the mask you put on."

"Hey, it's not always a mask." Garfield defended.

"Ever since you left the Titans and spent three years on the run, it has." The green behemoth scolded. Suddenly everything around them began to waver like the ripple of water. "Looks like you're waking up master... Just remember what I've told you, and be prepared... Oh and-"

"RISE IN SHINE FRIEND BEAST BOY," Starfire yelled while smiling at her not-so-subtle crush.

Beast Boy woke with a start and looked around with a snarl. Then he realized he was safe in Koriand'r's arms. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned. "I told you, Kori, you can call me Gar, Logan, or mark."

"Yes, of course, friend Mark." She said, taking a liking to his middle name.

Ever since a late night talk after a mission to rescue more supporters from an over-dramatized concentration camp. The two have grown considerably closer and if it wasn't for the whole, you know, WAR going on between the newly assembled rebels and the ever-diminishing royal army. Garfield would have taken her and shown her a night she would never forget. (Wink, Wink)

"Thank you for the wake-up call beautiful... always love to have your voice as the first thing I hear." Garfield smiled at his unofficial girlfriend. They both knew they liked each other, but neither side had time for anything other than morning wake-up calls and quick pecks.

"I'm sorry to do this once again, but friend Zack has put together another mission for you..." Zack had essentially become the Gardener/Intelligence officer and he rather enjoyed it. "and keeping in mind what happened to the last one, you've been assigned a new squad." Kori finished somberly.

Garfield looked down with guilt. "I can't believe I got those three killed..." He sighed.

"It was not your fault, friend... you had done everything according to the plan, who would've expected a great ja'born to appear out of the sand?" She tried to cheer him up.

"I should've Kori! I should've known!" He cried. "I don't deserve to lead anymore." He whispered.

"JEK', you don't ever say that again! No one else is more qualified to do the leading... Thanks to you, we've grown from just fifty-five, all the way to over the five-hundred." She motivated in a bit of her old-school broken English.

Garfield pecked her on the lips. "Thanks, Kori, you're the best... I should head out to the armory and suit up I guess." He said and began to walk out the door before coming to a stop, "Oh, and how is the communication relay to Earth coming along?" Garfield asked.

"We are close, friend Yori is almost finished." She happily stated as she watched him nod and leave.  
Yori was one of the prisoners liberated by Gar, and she devoted all of her free time to helping overtake the 'evil black-haired she-devil' as she called her. As of this moment, she was working on a communication's relay to bring a message to the Titan's.

Garfield walked out of the armory packing some serious heat. Yori had also given him battle armory that wouldn't tear when he transformed, kinda like his old Doom Patrol suit. The armor consisted of small steel plates underneath a tough carbon fiber skin. It was entirely black except for on his sides, which were a dark purple. Along with a traditional Tameranian combat rifle, he also adorned a hood with a black ballistic face mask which had been decorated with the snarling face of a wolf.

He walked over to the concrete table in the middle of the central room. putting his weight on both arms while gazing at the map that was littered with red and blue pins. The red was located enemy troops, and the blue were allies.

"So what do we have today Zack?" Garfield asked in a serious tone.

The robot answered in a dark British accent that he had taken up... No one knows why, but it definitely made the multi-limbed robot intimidating as hell. "Well lad, we have a large operation set up for you and the new team." Zack began, "See, with all the successes we've had, the royal army's control is going all to pot."

"What we have is this top military bloke, calls himself kommar. The same bastard that made out with you on that ship no less." The robot said in an amused tone.

"That idiot's still alive?" Gar asked in disbelief.

"Yes, and he could be the key to toppling the chain of command, at least for a little while" The robot explained. "You take him out and the whole bloody army will scramble for a moment. This'll give you a lot of spare time to free the next camp which happens to be where he is heading now." Zack then shooed him away by saying. "Now off with ya, go meet the team ol' chap."

Garfield nodded and headed for the team lockers.  
Once he got inside he heard Tameranian yelling. The sound of a loud impact forced him to rush into the room.

The sight before him was quite comical, Sara, the same robot that picked up his Beast form, now held two Tameranians by the backs of their shirts as they flailed for each other.

Garfield would have laughed if he didn't have to set an example. "What in the Goddamn is going on in here?" Garfield yelled while crossing his arms. The commanding tone with which he spoke made even Sara stand up straight.

"He did it!" The two Tameranians said at the same time.

"Technically he did it." Sara lifted up the male a bit higher.

"I don't care who did it first, we are a team. A team who, may I remind you, is up against the entire Tameranian army. So, unless you want to get us all killed, I will expect you two to stop flirting and take this seriously."

"We were not flirting!" both of the young 19-year-olds blush.

"U-huh... anyway, here's the deal. We have the usual smash and grab rescue mission. However, this one is special." Gar said.

"why Beast?" The male asked using Garfield's new codename.

"It's special because we have a high priority target to take down... High ranking officer by the name of Kommers. everyone understand?" Everyone nodded while Sara offered a beautifully demonstrated salute. "Alright, let's move out."

With that, the room emptied.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Worn, black combat boots shifted through the desert floor, a knife tucked inside of it ready to strike. Beast took out a pair of night-vision goggles and scanned the horizon. The target of interest had just walked into the large sandstone building in the center of the labor camp. Just as he was about to pull the metal object from his tired eyes he noticed a woman. He got a flashback of snapping a Tameranian's forearms.

"So she did make it... but why is she working in a labor camp?" He whispered to himself. He shook his head and addressed his team. "Alright, Talia."

"Yes, sir?" She whispered.

"Stay back here and cover me and Jer'o, don't fire until you have a sure shot." He said and she gave a thumbs-up. "And Sara, you may be too loud to sneak so I'm going to have you on guard duty for Talia, alright?"

The robot simply answered with, "I cannot deny the logic, I shall defend this little lady with my life."

"Alright, you ready?" He gestured to Jer'o.

"Yes, sir" The young man answered.

They descended the hill and activated their suit's cloak mechanism, rendering them practically invisible.

The only indication they were there was the light footprints left in the sand. They hunkered down, made it through the two checkpoints by the gate and found themselves outside of the central building. They entered via an open window, careful not to make too much noise.

Slowly, they searched the entire complex until they reached an open door. Garfield peered into the door and his powerful eyes made out three figures in the room. Garfield's eye's widened as a glowing orange orb appeared suddenly and was thrown at them.

"Oh shit, kid, get moving!" He pushed Jer'o out of the way quickly as an orange blast knocked them both over with Beast taking the brunt of the shockwave.

He quickly got up and checked on his partner. The boy was uncloaked and slowly getting up and Beast observed he was uncloaked himself as well. Kommers' body lied dead on the floor next to them. His scarlet beard sprawled across his bleeding chest.

"Damn, this was a set-up! Come on let's free these people and then go."

They ran out of the now burning building and looked around. Suddenly Beast's earpiece crackled as a voice came through.

"You guys alright? That was one hell of an explosion." Talia asked.

"Yeah... we're fine," The changeling winced at the burning sensation in his back. "It was a setup Talia, but we can still save these people and the operation. open fire on any guards."

Jer'o went to the left and Beast took the right. One after the other, they both quickly freed every one while Talia took potshots at a few guards. She had a bad feeling about this.

Beast kicked down a wooden door and aimed his rifle in the room. It was HER. She was in the corner injured, wearing rags, hugging her knees and shivering. Beast promptly took off his mask and spoke calmly to her.

"Hey toughy, remember me?" The Tameranian nodded her head and he caught a twinkle of hope in her eyes. "Sorry about breaking your arms earlier...You wanna get outta here?"

Once again, she slowly nodded her head. Beast grabbed her by the waist and threw her over his shoulder. He was leading her to where Talia should be, however, once he made it about halfway out of the camp an explosion knocked him off balance causing him to hit the dirt. He immediately grabbed the woman and brought her to some cover.

Unhitching his rifle, he looked through the scope and zoomed in on a guards head. His finger pulled and the beam was pushed from the barrel effectively causing the guard's head to explode. A beam grazed beast's arm but the protective armor properly dispersed the energy. Still, he wasn't invincible and he had to come up with a plan.

Taking out two more people before having to take cover, Beast tapped a button on the side of his hood. "Talia, this is Beast. Are you and Sara ok?"

Static was heard for a moment until Sara answered. "I'm afraid Talia has been...Hmph... Injured, there are quite a few soldiers on us sir." The sounds of gunfire and metal impacts followed by grunts could be heard. "We are quickly being overrun."

"Affirmative, is Jer'o with you?"

"Yes he got here mere moments ago." came the robotic answer.

"Alright, I'll be there soon, Beast out."

Another explosion destroyed the hut to his right. He was rapidly trying to come up with a plan. He could change into something small and fly away, but that left the wounded Tameranian woman alone.

He could become the beast, but once again, that risked the girl, and him considering he couldn't wear his special armor with it.

Suddenly a loud explosion of dark energy went off followed by blue streams of sonic energy.

Beast recognised the sounds and his eyes went wide... "No way"

... ... ... ... ... ...

 **I know the ending might be obvious put, can you guess who's coming?**

 **If so, MORE METAPHORICAL COOKIES!**


	7. Chapter 7

Answers to Reviews:

 **Random dude who had no name:** **I have no clue who the fuck that is.**

 **Neko Iron Guantlet: I'm glad you enjoy it.**

 **Darkstel:** **I appreciate the constructive criticism, and I know that my last chapter wasn't as polished as the rest. That's why I tried to make this chapter a little better.**

 **ALSO: I'm putting up two polls, they will help me decide which path I want to take as the story has branched into two possibilities in my mind.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

The desert ground is littered with the bodies of the dead.  
Orange sand tainted by the red fluids that leaked from their wounds. A man with a clean-shaven face lay deceased, eyes open in the terror he had felt in his last moments of life.

Suddenly, a large, metal foot crushes the skull of the man as easily as teens squashing pumpkins on Halloween.

Sara backpedals, trying to keep an injured Talia from harm. Jer'o held his clean sword with two hands. He had been able to kill a few with his guns before he ran out of ammo. However, he had never actually killed someone up close and the thought terrified him. The trio was out-numbered three to 50 right now. Four soldiers charged the petrified young man. Sara stepped in front of him and the towering, metallic lady swatted two away with her free arm. A sword made contact with her left knee, doing absolutely nothing except scratching the armor plate. She quickly unholstered a large hand-cannon, specially made by Yori for her large hand and fired three rounds into the attacker's body.

Sara turned her attention to the woman on her left and noticed her going for a horizontal strike with a doubled bladed axe. Sara lifted Talia up to keep her from becoming sliced tofu. Yet, by doing so she revealed a critical weak point in her armpit. the axe made contact and got stuck in the titanium. Sara's left arm subsequently went limp dropping Sara with a thud and bending at a grotesque angle above the axe. She shot the lady with a full clip out of pure rage.

Meanwhile, Jer'o crawled over to his secret crush and lifted her up bridal style. "Are you ok Talia?" He whispered in concern.

"It... hurts." She whimpered with her eyes tightly shut.

Jer'o looked at the beautiful woman in his arms, then to Sara who had ripped out the axe and was murdering anyone who got close. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath... Then he ran, taking Talia with him and abandoning Sara, as well as the mission.

Sara gripped a man's throat and slammed him into the rough sand. She looked up as the man struggled with the robot's death grip. What she saw made her oil boil. Her teammate, the one SHE had protected, was currently abandoning her and Beast, wherever he was.

"YOU COWARD!" She abruptly stood up throwing anyone near her back and unknowingly slamming her foot into the man's stomach on the floor. "YOU GODDAMN COWARD!"

A laser ripped through her left shoulder plate, creating a hole the size of an orange. She spun around and threw the axe in her hand sending it directly into the shooter's groin. As he hunched over and held his destroyed manhood, every Tameranian charged the now alone robot. Two jumped on her back, while three shot her front thigh plate creating holes through them.

Still standing, she gripped both of the men on her back by the head and crushed their skulls into pulp. She threw each body at the other soldiers before charging the crowd. Throwing punch after punch, unleashing all of her synthesized rage. All of a sudden her right leg failed her as she came crashing down on one knee. She sent a glare behind her and saw an unarmed man looking terrified. She looked down and saw a dagger stuck in the circuitry between two armor plates behind her knee.

Her once pink eyes turned blood red as she roared into the sky. "MOTHERFUCKIN IDIOT'S... I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

She ripped the dagger out and threw it into the man's throat before trying to stand up. She managed to get to one leg and clobbered a guy over the head. Another hole was created, this time in her right shoulder. The force sending her shoulder back and knocking her off balance. Her back made contact with the dirt floor spewing sand everywhere.

She couldn't move both of her arms or her right leg and after a system diagnostic, she analyzed a connection disruption in those three limbs. "Shit... Shit... No, I can't be dismantled, not like this, not without saying goodbye to my beloved." She frantically cried while moving her only working limb frantically. The rapid movements of her left leg, Many loose connections and the overuse of her A.I. mood synthesizers were causing her systems to short out.

"It can't end like this." She cried as the troops advanced on her.

... ... ... ... ... ...

"Raven? Cyborg?" Beast boy asked in disbelief.

"Don't forget Nightwing." The black-haired man said behind them.

"How did you guys get here!" The changeling yelled in pure excitement.

"Two days ago we got a transmission from a woman named Yori. She explained how Tameran was in trouble and that Starfire needed help." Nightwing explained. "Now imagine our faces when she told us that a green shapeshifter was helping as well."

The changeling noticed the unknown blond titan and was about to say something when a robotic screech was heard. "MOTHERFUCKIN IDIOT'S...I'LL KILL YOU ALL!"

The green man's ears perked up and he moved back into his leader form "Come with me... my teammate's in trouble."

The Titan's and the Tameranian followed the green ex-Titan out of the camp. Garfield became a cheetah and sprinted at sixty-one miles per hour towards the sounds of battle leaving the others in the dust.

Once he arrived, the sight in front of him broke his heart. There, on the sand, was Sara, frantically pumping her left leg forward and backward while mumbling cries of desperation. He had always known she was an expressive robot, but this troubled him how realistic this was to a living creature's cries. He shook his head and became the Beast before charging the remaining troops which were around her. He counted ten.

(Author's note: Yes she killed at least forty troops. The damn she-terminator.)

Catching three off-guard, he stabbed one through the chest with his stinger and grabbed two more before cracking their heads together. A laser was discharged in his direction and he jumped forward while twisting in mid-air to avoid the red beam. He landed on the shooter and gripped his neck in between his sharp canines. He flung the man back in forth like a chew toy, blood splattering his quilled body. His animal senses picked up danger behind him so he sent a volley of quills behind him. both of the men were taken down and stayed down, bodies stuck in an acupunctured state.

He took out three more before sniffing the air looking for number ten. He smelt him twenty paces to his right. The man let loose a full clip of his pistol towards the beast. The green creature dodged a few but received four painful, burning wounds to the chest. Thankfully none of them punctured his heart, and one only grazed his lung so he was easily able to heal The holes in a matter of seconds as he growled.

The Beast's eyes turned to slits as he charged the man. Number ten dodged out of the way and attempted to run but tripped due to a large green hand crushing his ankle. He cried out as he was dragged back under the beast. A claw gouged his back and lifted him by the wound before slamming him back into the desert floor. Beast beat the sand with the man's body using all his strength four times before an aura of black energy stopped his fist.

He looked back, snarling before realizing it was his empath friend. He nodded to her and her aura dissipated. He dropped the body to the floor and sprinted on all fours to his injured comrade.

lifting her up slowly he gazed into her glowing blue eyes. "Hello, friend... I- I... I am so happy you got here in time." She struggled to get out as her synthesized voice scrambled.

"So am I... What happened? Where is Talia, and Jer'o." Garfield asked.

The name of he who should not be mentioned turned her eyes red once again. "That coward." She began. "Left me to rot while he took Talia and just abandoned me to be scrapped for parts."

The green man's eyes turned to slits for a moment before resuming their normal, emerald state. "He just... left you?" She nodded her head. "That bastard." He muttered.

Cyborg walked over and placed his hand on the shoulder of the large, green beast, his metal limb ignoring the sharp quills that laid upon it. "I can take a look at her back at the base... we have already been there and it looks like you could use some time to think this over." Garfield in his Beast form smiled... which honestly looked strange on the large creature but Cyborg just overlooked it.

"That would be nice, thanks, Cy." The deep voice answered back.

They both heaved the heavy robot and put Sara in the T-ship. Cyborg activated the cloaking technology as they took off and headed for the forest that held their base eight miles north.

... Scene change ...

The T-ship landed in front of the bunker. Five people walked out, two holding a large robot in their combined arms. The green one punched in a code and bowed, allowing the two men to enter.

Garfield stopped Raven by putting a hand on her shoulder. The empathetic goth tried in vain to sense his feelings. She never could sense them for some reason.

"I've missed you, Raven, It's good to see you again." The changeling said with a comforting smile from his unmasked face.

Raven inspected his face and she mused at how tired and matured he looked. "I-We've all missed you." She said in a voice that was mixed with emotions.

Garfield took notice of this and smiled even wider. He gave her a quick hug to which she blushed heavily under the lavender hood. He pulled away and allowed her to step inside. Once she disappeared from sight, he looked at the final member, the rather beautiful, unknown blond girl who looked to be twenty.

"I don't believe we met, I'm Garfield Logan." The green man held out his hand.

She took his hand while observing how large his hand was and how strong of a grip he had. "Wonder Girl, but you can call me Cassie."

Garfield looked at her questioningly, "Wonder girl? What happened to Donna Troy?"

She noticed the concern in the man's voice. "Oh she's fine, just using her normal name now, I've been thinking of dropping the mantle as well, but we'd need to find someone else to take it up before I can," she explained.

"Oh, well that's a relief..." He sighed before allowing her to step inside as well.

He set the T-ship to camouflage mode before following the others.

Once inside Raven was conversating with Starfire, Nightwing looked to be reviewing files on the center table with Zack, and Cassie was heading into the greenhouse. He assumed Cyborg was checking up on Sara so he decided to look for any sign of Jer'o to give that 'pussy' a piece of his mind.

He began in the medical wing and found an unconscious Talia hooked up to a few machines. After taking a few minutes to make sure she would make it he Then checked the armory but found nothing but the racks of weapons. Finally, the greenhouse. His boots stomped through the room practically seething with rage at the coward. noises were heard in the distance.

"Get back! all of you." Jer'o's voice yelled out.

"Put the gun down!" both Nightwing and Cyborg yelled, causing Garfield to walk faster.

"Please friend, don't do this." Kori's sweet voice cut through.

"yes lad, you don't want to have Beast see ya like this." The robotic voice of Zack advised.

"Don't make me hurt you!"

The double doors that led to the back room were thrown open, creating a thunder of noise that echoed throughout the complex. Everyone looked at the infuriated green man, still clad in his battered armor practically oozing rage and dominance. His lips were peeled back in a snarl as he growled viciously. Emerald eyes locked onto the Young Tameranian man holding Cassie in a chokehold with a gun pointed at her head. This in itself almost made him lose control, but when he saw the fear in Starfire's eyes and the downed body of Raven lying on the floor. The entire animal kingdom erupted inside of him.

"First you abandon the mission and your teammate!" He yelled as he pulled out his pistol and shot Jer'o's hand causing him to drop both Cassie and the gun. "Then you decide to hold a guest hostage." He grabbed the man by his throat and lifted him up.

"Then you turn your weapon on one of your own pack members!" He said while slowly changing into the beast causing the next few words to sound darker. "Well I guess that means you don't want to live."

"Wait Beast-" Nightwing was stopped by Starfire's outstretched arm. He looked at her and she shook her head. Getting the message, Nightwing stepped back and crossed his arms.

The hollow sound of bones and tendons being snapped resonated through the room. Jer'o tried to scream but the only sound that came out were gasps from his air-deprived lungs through his crushed wind-pipe. The beast unclenched his fist leading to the young Tameranian falling to the floor. All eyes were on the green behemoth as he walked to Cassie and the cloaked women. He looked at the blond in worry.

"She's still breathing, don't worry." She said trying to hide her fear.

He nodded his head, His emerald slits gazing at her bruised throat. He pointed and asked. "Are you ok too?"

She blushed and mentally thanked him for his concern. "Yes, I'm fine thank you."

He reached down and plucked the half-demon from the floor before moving to the double doors.

at the doors he stopped and spoke four parting words.

 **"Never betray your pack."**


	8. Chapter 8

**Answers to Reviews:**

 **Neko Iron Gauntlet:** **Indeed, what a coward... Did he die fast or what? Btw, I love you for reviewing so much!**

 **1stHorseman:** **Well, I want to make Beasty stronger, I mean considering he can change into a** **pheonix in the comics, he already was strong.**

 _ **Author's note: I worked on this one for a while, so tell me honestly what you think.**_

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 8: War is hell**

 ***Two days later***

"RUN!"

Garfield awakes with a yell. The vibration leaving his throat and bouncing off the walls like an excited child. He takes deep frantic breaths as his eyes flick left and right. Once it registers that he is, in fact, safe in his quarters. He leans back onto the bed and turns on the light. The warm orange glow soothes his tired mind as he pieces everything together.

This is the millionth time the green man has had this dream. Every night, he is terrorized by his inner demons. Every night, he wakes up in a puddle of liquid, sometimes blood, but most of the time perspiration. Every night he is never able to attain more than four hours of slumber.

Rubbing the sleep from his weary eyes, he hurls the cover off of his bed. Bare, green feet touch the floor and the man involuntarily shivers at the unfriendly stone. He quickly puts on his boots and leather pants before stepping out into the corridor. The changeling yawns and stretches while striding through the cold, dark halls, only lit by the occasional buzzing ceiling light. He muses on how this would make a great horror movie, oh he can just imagine Raven's powers running amok. He glances shortly at Jer'o's old quarters.

He knows people are frightened of him ever since he killed that coward, he can smell it on them like a cheap perfume. They smile and they laugh, but deep down they all fear the power the green body of his holds. It saddened him really. However, three did not fear him. Three of them accepted him and trusted him. Three of them treated their teammates like a proper pack. That's what they had always been to him, his old team. Well, minus Robin/Nightwing... He was always ready to throw him in the slammer. Though, it was nice of him to stand up for Beast in the end.

The door to an outside balcony they had found a while ago stands in front of him. He puts in the code and within a moment, the door drives apart. The man exits and the door slides closed, unaware of the shadow that watches.

The cool chill of, what he would guess is autumn on this planet, brushed his exposed torso and face gently. It stung his eyes, but he didn't care. Placing his hands on the railing, he gazed at the forest below.

"What a troublesome life we lead huh?" A smooth voice speaks to him.

Garfield doesn't need to even glance back to know who speaks. "I hope you are feeling better my demonic beauty." He speaks clearly.

"I haven't heard that one in years." Raven chuckles softly. She advances and stops at his right side, also admiring the forest beneath.

"Probably because you launched me out of the tower last time I did." He smiles warmly.

Her face holds a small smile and her eyes close, most likely regarding dear memories. Gar's emerald orbs linger on her beautiful locks swaying in the wind. "You've grown your hair out." He smiles.

"Yes..." She simply states.

"I like it." The green man turns back to the view. "Really brings out your gorgeous eyes."

The dark woman blushes and takes a look at the green man beside her. Her eyes found every inch of him positively alluring and the way he asserted himself now was a plus. She mused on how fit his body looked. He did not have the physique of a bodybuilder mind you, but he resembled that of a strong four-legged runner. She figured the exercise in his transformations must cross over to his human shape as well. She found the hair on his spinal column amazingly sexy as well. It gave him a feral look that thrilled her demon side.

"So, the tail new?" She asked with an arched brow.

"Oh, so you're looking at my ass now?" The changeling joked with a soft chuckle. The empath reddens and controls her powers while the changeling grasps his tail. Examining it as he speaks, "Pretty neat though right? It's basically an extra hand without having to change." He then drops it and allows it to twirl, "Rather uncoordinated as of now though. Unless swinging on trees."

"It is a fabulous addition, now you look even more like a baboon." She plays.

The changeling's face becomes severe and she fears she may have hurt his feelings. His mouth twitches, then, in an instant he breaks into laughter. "Oh, how I missed you gorgeous." The man says and hugs Raven.

She flushes and slowly allows herself to return it when her emotions are in check. Suddenly, her feet leave the ground and she is being lifted up by Gar. She blushes even more from the feeling of his chest and abs. He pauses and looks directly into her lavender eyes. She does the same for his emerald ones and a silent reconnection is made between the two. Quickly, Garfield captures her lips in his and moves hungrily. She soon follows suit and the two dissolve into a fierce battle of will. The changeling's tongue shows pure dominance as it catches her tongue and governs it, this, only adding to her demonic desire. Their lips depart and the green man holds a goofy smile on his face.

"I've always wanted to do that." He grows serious for a time, "Sorry, if I was forceful, it's just, well... I can feel your demonic energy. And let's just say that every animal in my body wants to either mate with you or run from you." He explains.

She smiles and kisses him on the nose, "Don't worry, my demonic side likes forceful... Just don't go crazy or run." She warns.

"You've grown so much Rae. You seem to have your emotions in check."The green man says.

"Yup, I can now show some emotion with no drawbacks. And you've grown a lot as well handsome."

She taps his shoulder and he lowers her down. They both watch the sunrise together, basking in the radiance of the rising giant. Starfire peeks her head through the door and watches the duo.

She smiles and an idea rises in her head. "Mark, my love, you will get everything you want soon." she thinks and closes the door.

-Scene change-

Starfire stands in front of a large, and I mean large, crowd of soldiers. Beast and the Titans stand by her side as she addresses the army. "My people! Here my cry!" She opens her speech in Tamaranian. "We have fought long and hard for this long-awaited moment. We have spent many moons destroying strongholds and removing my sister's supporters. That tyrant of a sister dared defy the rightful heir and by doing so only proves the point. Their numbers dwindle while our's grow considerably. She is unfit to lead our people, now, I ask you... are you ready to fight for the future of Tamaran!?" The entire crowd cheers loudly," This war will end today and we shall be victorious! FOR TAMARAN, FOR X'HAL!" The people in the mob echo the last four words and are sent off for debriefing.

Starfire turns to her friends and nods at them, "Everyone knows the plan, yes?" She speaks in English once more.

"Yes, we lead our army in for the first charge at the landing pads to take out any major routes of escape," Raven says

"Then we move on our own later as a squad to take out any important infrastructure on the way to the palace. This will destroy the defense systems while our forces provide a proper distraction," Nightwing grumbles, angered that he is being forced to possibly kill.

"While also freeing any prisoners mind you." Wonder Girl chirps.

"Then once we reach the palace, I surround the area with a protective bubble to block off any unwanted visitors and or escapees." Cyborg nods with a serious look and a large pack on his hindquarters for the shield.

"Then we hit your sister with everything we got." Beast stands straight. "And you want your sister alive... that's the tough part, but it will be done."

Starfire nodded and prepared to fight with her troops.

"You guys do realize, we may have to kill people right? This isn't like the old days where it's one villain and you just lock him up and live your life until he escapes again. This is a means to an end, a REAL end." Nightwing visibly flinches at Beast's words but everyone nods none the less.

-Scene change-

A group stands on the edge of a cliff on the outskirts of the Tamaranian royal city. The hooded man in front puts a pair of binoculars to his wolf-painted mask. He does not see the spaceship he had crashed into the palace grounds, but he does see the cavity it's hull created. Turning to his left he sees the landing pads bustling with activity.

He hands the binoculars to Nightwing as he pulls a communicator out. Starfire's face displays on the screen. Her war helmet makes her look fierce and sorta turns Garfield on. "Tell your troops to split into two groups, one on the east and one on the west. This will allow us to adequately surround them." She nods swiftly, blows him a kiss, and shuts off the communicator.

The entire army gets into position and awaits Beasts signal, which, to his gratitude, is his Beast's howl.

"So kar'tek. Hows the wife and kids?" A royal guard asks.

"Shitty, she took the kids and left when she heard about the war... Life couldn't get any worse." The man answers.

As if on cue a loud, guttural howl rips through the air, followed by the cries of thousands of Tameranians. "Oh fuck m-" A beam goes through his breast as his friend rolls for shelter.

The guards stood no chance against the opening wave as they are quickly overrun by the purple-clad warriors. Beast and his squad head for the power plant while their troops move into the center city and wait for yet another signal. A few oppose them on the way but are quickly dispatched by Cyborg as he strolls ahead with a blue shield covering everything but his sonic cannon. The setting has been turned to max and they realize he can punch a hole through a Tameranian easily. Cyborg seemed to not let the killing affect him, he was handling it well and was even joking around with the changeling. Nightwing, on the other hand, was brooding still more than usual. Beast made a note to keep an eye on him.

They reach the power plant and Cyborg comes to large, reinforced, titanium door. He rubs his chin as he looks around. Taking notice of a panel he smiles and whistles for Beast to help him while the others guard. The sounds of squeaks and playful bashing delivered by the cybernetic man reached Raven's ears. A blast of nostalgia hit her like a freight train and she mentally told herself she would not stop until they were all together again.

"Aww Yeah ya'll, we're in," Cyborg yelled in triumph. A rat changed into Beast and he high-fived Cyborg.

"Just like old times tin-can."

"You know it grass stain."

The playful banter continued as they entered the facility followed closely by Raven and Wonder Girl. Nightwing was behind all of them.

They dispatched of any guards on there way in but left the harmless scientists alone. Upon reaching the central hub, a large cylinder with electricity pumping through its alloy framework rose. Raven easily tore the object out of its position and crumpled it like paper. The hum of electricity stops throughout half the city.

"Alright, objective Alpha down Star! send the troops through the streets. Only the ones with no power though, we still have one extra." Beast says through his communicator.

"Affirmative friend." Is the only answer.

"Alright, people, one more of these and we'll be primed to capture the palace." Everyone nods and accompanies the changeling.

The second one goes just as smoothly. The main problem is when they are leaving the large building. Cyborg taps the screen on his forearm a few times before quickly grabbing Gar and dragging him away from the door. The changeling rips out of the metal man's grip and opens his mouth to ask why. Just then the doors to the complex are blown open, the inside edges corroded by some sort of acid.

"Holy shit..." The green man whispers. He quickly turns around and hugs Cyborg. "You saved me, you saved me... I am forever in your debt fair knight."

"Yeah, that's all well and good." The man answers with a metal hand on the changelings head trying to release himself. "But can you let go of me grass stain." The 6,3 cyborg huffed.

The smaller man, albeit by an inch height-wise, let go and cleared his throat. They all ran to the door and Raven conjured a large shield. They pushed out into the street, not making it five feet before another acid missile collided with her shield. Her arms quivered shortly but held fast against two more. The green ooze slid off the shield and sizzled as it hit the floor. A horrid smell pierced the shield, whatever this stuff was, it was not healthy. The barrage did not let up and Raven was soon on her knees, sweat glistening on her revealed legs and biceps. Her gloved fingers twitched with power. Beast would have found this an amazing time to stare if he didn't have to come up with a plan fast or risk the possibility of melting. No, that definitely wasn't on his bucket list. He watched as dozens of soldiers waited with weapons, a majority of which were melee.

A light bulb went off in the green man's head and he seized the three other's attention. "Alright, Nightwing.." The masked man acknowledged him briefly, "As soon as Raven's shield goes down, I need you to toss a few explosive disks at that large billboard."

Nightwing's eyes trailed where the green member was pointing and found a large advertisement, promoting... some sort of wart cream? He grimaced but nodded anyway. Another missile collided with the black barrier, jarring the earth.

"Alright, immediately after, I want Cyborg to cast a shield to protect all four of you, while I go to distract them." They gave him a quizzical look. "Then I want Raven to teleport Wonder Girl to the top of that building over there."

The trio squinted and saw a fellow standing up there preparing another projectile to shoot towards the ever-cracking barrier. Everyone agreed to the plan.

"Threeeee..." Nightwing unhooked three discs. "Twoooo..." Cyborg placed the shielding device on the floor. "Oneeee..." Wonder girl settled at Raven's side. "Ok, Raven! Drop the barrier." She did as he said and allowed three explosive discs to destroy the major support for the large billboard. The force sent the man with the missile launcher tumbling to the floor, dropping the weapon on the roof. Cyborg's blue defense took place in the black barrier's absence. Raven quickly grabbed Cassie's shoulder and teleported them both to the opposite roof. The cloaked girl slumped down from over-exerting herself but the Amazonian charge full speed at the dazed enemy. She rammed her shoulder into him, causing the bulky man to stumble off the roof. She grabbed the large weapon off the ground and weighed it in her arms. Glancing to her left she saw one more missile in a large brown container. It was painted green and she did not like the look of it. Only two shots.

Meanwhile, Beast had taken up the form of a fly, then a rhino, then a mosquito, then a python, then... Well, you get my point. He moved through the battlefield with poise, and skill almost like a dancer. Dodging almost everything they threw at him, However, did not leave him many openings for retaliation so he was mainly playing defense. The only problem with the rapid changes was the constant pain and exhaustion that threatened to overwhelm him.

A man got too close, so he bashed his head in as a great ape. A laser almost hit him but he transitioned to a hummingbird, successfully dodging the beam while pain coursed through every fiber for a second. He switched into an eighteen-foot crocodile, bigger than the largest one in the world causing his ribs, face, and tail to silently scream in pain. The mighty jaws easily snapped a fighter's shin with a disgusting crunch.

He felt a searing pain in his broad tail and was forced to switch back to human form. He fell to his side and looked at his current tail, a small incision was seen on the side, no blood because of the instant burn of the laser, not that it made it hurt any less. He looked up and saw an entire unit moving in on him. His eyes found a small figure on the roof behind them. A blond woman, shakily wielding a weapon, almost larger than her.

"Welp, see ya guys in the afterlife." Beast states before changing into a bluejay and soaring into the sky. The confused soldiers did not have enough time to register what he just said before half of the area was bathed in acid and fire. The agonizing screams of many dying men reached everyone's ears and they all had to pause for a moment. Once the screams stopped, the street was utterly breathing death. underneath the fallen billboard laid over twenty crushed soldiers, blood coating the wart cream illustration. Nightwing gazed down sadly at them from under his mask. A few men lay dead with shattered shins, crushed heads and spilled intestines from Beast's onslaught. However, the absolute highest kill-count was Cassie. She gazed down, mouth hung open and eyes wide. Tears welled up as she looked at the dissolved corpses.

"What have I done?" She whispered as sturdy green arms encircled her petite, quivering frame.

"War is hell, Cassie... I'm sorry you had to go through this." The changeling uttered smoothly in her ear.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed and supported this story. Even the constructive criticism is welcomed... Keyword, constructive.**

 **If I get a review that says "Fuck off you miserable cunt" Then I swear to god, someone's neck is getting snapped.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

The Titans entered the front gates of the palace. The courtyard was empty and eerily silent. all of the heroes were on edge. Beast's ears would occasionally flick, Cyborg's cannon was always out, Wonder Girl and Nightwing both adopted a constant fighting stance, and Raven... just walked calmly. That's Raven for you.

"Whe-where is everyone?" Cassie whispered through a sniffle. She had been crying not too long ago about the number of deaths she caused and her mascara was flowing down her rosy cheeks.

"I don't know, but be prepared for anything," Beast said while leading the pack.

Beast stopped in the middle of the large and landscaped courtyard. "Cyborg..."

Cyborg's eyes flicked to his green friend and followed where his finger was pointing. He scanned the large crater and nodded. Jumping into the indentation he began to set up the shield generator.

After five minutes Nightwing began to lose patience. "What's taking so long Cyborg?"

Cyborg, having been working on the damn thing for five minutes eyed him violently. "Do you want to work on a device that's been shot up? No? Then calm your tits."

Another few seconds of Nightwing brooding took place before the quiet hum overtook the silence and a large blue bubble now surrounded the palace and its grounds.

"Alright ya'll, we only have a few minutes to do this... The generator's power reserve has been damaged and we are running on reserves."

How long do we have exactly?" Raven questioned in her monotone.

"I would say.." He fiddled with the screen on his forearm. "Approximately twelve minutes."

That's enough time to get this done, let's move quickly." Beast assured.

The team forced open the main palace doors. The large room was different than when Beast had last arrived. The damage had been increased and a long ripped, velvet carpet rushed ahead to meet the throne. Bodies of royal soldiers littered the room. The throne itself held the crown at its feet. 'Strange' Beast mused in his head.

The sounds of fighting and screams of Tamaran curses rose in the background. Only Beast had truly picked it up with his specialty hearing. Raven, however, soon picked up two energy forces as well, one was Blackfire, and one was very similar to... Starfire?

An explosion of dust and debris shook the room as two entities flew through the ceiling. a red-headed Tameranian slammed Blackfire into the floor and had his knee on her throat. The dust settled and the Titans starred at the duo locked in a struggle of dominance. The unknown one almost always seemed to be in control, but Blackfire appeared to be in a fit of rage and would not cease.

Beast shook his head and glanced at his team. "Well don't just stand there, let's help the man."

They advanced forward meaning to help subdue the violent woman. They were stopped by a bright purple light and a shockwave tossed them back a few feet.  
Beast was the first to get up and he quickly surveyed the room. The place was in shambles, the support pillars had been destroyed and the left wall seemed to be falling apart before his very eyes. Blackfire stood over the downed red-head with a switch in hand, it looked familiar to him. Her thumb had the button pressed down and stayed there. It finally clicked in the green man's mind, he had seen the Brain use this same tactic while on the Doom Patrol.

Cyborg appeared to have reached the same conclusion for he stood still with an angered gaze. Nightwing however, ran forward only to be stopped by both of the Titans.

"it's a dead man's switch dude," Beast whispered to the masked man.

Nightwing froze and backed down. Raven and Cassie soon stood by their sides as well. The two Tameranians were in a heavy conversation.

"Anyone have any ideas?" Cassie rustled.

"For once, I'm at a loss." Beast muttered, "The switch will go off if she lets go of the button, and I don't want to see what said button activates."

Blackfire looked up and for the first time noticed the Titans. "Ah, so I have an audience now? Excellent." She walked forward with an extra sway in her hips directed towards the green man. "You know, I would never have expected the once weakest Titan to turn out to be one of the mightiest." She spoke in a sultry voice. "Or such a looker."

His instincts were in conflict, some of the animals wanted to take her right then and there... yet the majority and more loyal ones wanted to crush her for daring to hurt his pack. He bared his canines and growled at the woman.

"You see, this trigger in my hand activates a series of detonators I have placed around the globe." An evil smile takes place on her features. "Each one as a gift from the Gorgonides."

"The Gorgonides? ARE YOU, INSANE SISTER?!" The other Tameranian screams.

'Sister?' all the Titans think.

"The Gorgonides are one of our enemies. They destroyed half of the planet! And you went and made a deal with them?"

"indeed dear brother, I would have allied with them had I not been stopped by the likes of all of you. Now, my army lays in waste, our royal palace's defense is down and I have no choice but to sadly destroy this miserable planet.

A moment of silence passed between the group. A small piece of the ceiling came loose and descended through the air. The comical coconut sound resonated as it made contact with Blackfire's head. Her entire body swayed as her eyes rolled into the back of her head. she fell, connecting with the lush carpet and her thumb detached from the detonator.

The other Tameranian was the first to react. "Jar'vak! Gornak fo tak'r."

"what did you just say?" Cyborg asked

The man wiped his mouth and narrowed his eyes. "Well, I simply said there are ten minutes left until we all die!"

"Alright, I have a feeling you are Koriand'r's brother yes?" The changeling asked.

"How do you know my sister?" He asked with his fists clenched.

"No time for questions... come help us evacuate, we have a large army in the city and they did not come this far to die." Beast declares.

The Tameranian nods and says four words. "My name is ryand'r"

"Garfield, now let's go" Beast answered.

They flew as fast as they could over to the center of the city. the large towers seemingly untouched while the streets and smaller buildings were in ruin. Raven pulled her communicator out and informed Star on everything. While The Tameranian was excited to finally see her brother again, she was also in charge of her people so she hurried to the landing pads.

They had left a number of ships in case of emergency and they were incredibly glad they did. It took one minute to get there and had been four extremely long minutes of ushering soldiers into large ships. A purple starbolt slammed into Ryand'r's back and he tripped forward into Starfire. Beast snarled as he spun around and observed Blackfire hovering in mid-air.

"No extraction for your dear old sister? How rude." The black-haired woman spat.

"You are the evil, sister... How could you?" Starfire's eyes held a green glow as she clutched her brother tightly to her chest. "This was our home, our birthplace... and you wish to destroy it?"

"If I can't have the throne, no one can!" She yelled.  
A green blur snatched her out of the sky and slammed her into the platform. A hole was created as they fell to the dirt base underneath.

"So forceful, and handsome," Blackfire said. Garfield in the beast form laid on top of her growling. Suddenly his eyes flicked to a glowing red amulet around her neck. She realized this and swiftly delivered a right hook to his snout. His eyes teared up and she took his momentary distraction to plant two feet on his chest and pushed forward with all her might. The beast flew out of the hole and slammed back-first onto the landing pad. A minute has passed.

Garfield switched back into his human form as Blackfire rose from the opening. "Raven? What's that amulet?" Garfield asked.

Raven squinted her eyes investigating the pulsing relic. Her eyes widened and she frantically spoke, "That's a relic of Azar, but it seems to be corrupted... Where did she get that?"

"Just another gift, daughter of Trigon." She spoke in a voice that was not completely her own.

"Starfire... GET EVERYONE OUT OF HERE!" Raven yelled in such a fearful voice that the others realized this was serious.

Starfire would not leave her friends in a time of need. "Brother... Help everyone escape... I must aid my friends." Ryand'r nodded and gave Star a quick hug before limping over to a group of Tameranians starring wide-eyed.

"Well don't just stand there like a bunch of huserty's, get moving!" He yelled.

(Author's Note: Some of these Tameranian words I'm just making up at this point XD)

Another minute has passed.

Garfield overheard the conversation and his heart skipped a beat. 'She won't leave her pack' he thought with a sad smile.

Cyborg shot his sonic cannon at Blackfire expecting to hit. He was sorely disappointed to see her dodge the blast with ease. She threw a blast of her own and hit him directly in the chest, normally it wouldn't affect his Titanium armor but her bolt was infused with another energy source that corroded the outside layer of his armor. He stepped back and his systems flipped out transferring danger and error information to his brain.

Raven sent a blast to the distracted Tameranian hitting the woman in the side. Blackfire hissed in pain and was about to attack when an explosive disc slammed into her arm causing her to lose the focus to conjure a starbolt. A hummingbird passed her ear and changed into a Red-tailed Boa, effectively wrapping its body around her throat. He began to squeeze ignoring the pain of Blackfire's nails scraping at his reptilian flesh. She tried to burn him off with the heat of a starbolt but he just constricted tighter. Just as the heat began to corrode his skin and become too much for the changeling, a green starbolt made contact with Blackfire's abdomen and she let loose a breath of pain. Quite a mistake with a snake wrapped around your throat. She soon fell out of the sky as she lost consciousness.

Garfield changed into a Pteranodon and carried the unconscious sister of Starfire to the ground. Raven grabbed the amulet off of her body and observed the relic. Trigon's face materialized in the reflection of the red gem. "Hello daughter, I bet you thought I was gone... and while I may not be able to enter your world I will stop at nothing to end your miser-" He was cut off as Raven dropped the jewel on the ground and crushed it with a power-infused boot.

-Somewhere hot and fiery-

"Goddamnit, Why can't I ever finish a monologue!" Trigon roared in rage.

-Back on Tameran-

Garfield removed his hood and mask while gazing at the last visible ship leave the atmosphere. "I'm ok with this If it means saving the Tameranian race... I can live with dying." The man laughed at the irony. They had a minute left until the planet was done for.

He turned around and gave his friends a soft smile,

"Well, I'm glad I get to spend the last moments of my life as a hero and with friends." Wonder Girl says with conviction.

"Indeed" Was all Starfire said.

They all huddled together for thirty seconds before Cyborg slapped his forehead. "I'm an idiot!" He yelled gaining quizzical looks from everyone. "I landed the T-ship on the edge of the cliff. before we left, remember?"

Beast yelled, "I'm not ok with this, I'm not ok with this!" As he grabbed Cyborg in Pteranodon form and flew off.

Everyone looked at each other and then flew off, Nightwing being transported by Starfire. It took twenty seconds to arrive at the T-ship and Beast was already on the ramp waving frantically and sweating like a pervert in a sex shop.

"Do you guys want to be eviscerated? Hurry up!" He yelled before heading inside.

Once everyone was safely within, Cyborg lifted the ramp and the T-ship elevated off the ground. About halfway out of orbit, the whole planet groaned like an old man just getting out of bed. Starfire and Wonder Girl plastered their faces to their respective cockpit windows. Large clouds wrapped around the planet like a blanket as they exited the orbit.

"Well, it doesn't look too bad..." Cassie tried to assure.

Suddenly, the entire planet was shattered from the inside out then imploded. The entire planet of Tameran disappeared from view for a moment before a large supernova-like explosion rocked the T-ship. the lights and engines of the ship flickered for a moment before settling back to normal.

"Oh..." Was all Cassie said before sinking back into her seat.

"My...My home." Starfire says while tears formed.

"Yo Cy, you think you can set this thing to autopilot or something?"

"Yeah Grass-stain, we all deserve a break anyway." came the solemn answer.

The Titans regrouped in the central control room, with a holographic panel in front of them turned off. Garfield and Cassie sit with Star, comforting her the best they can while Nightwing and Cyborg discuss some details. Raven was in the corner, meditating.

abruptly a beep resounded out of the middle panel signifying an incoming transmission. Cyborg swiftly pushed a few buttons and, to Starfire's joy, Ryand'r's voice greeted their ears. "Are Garfield and/or Korian'r aboard this ship?"

Both of the named individuals arrived at the panel. "We are both her brother! I'm filled with joy that you are unharmed."

"As am I sister, but... what do we do now?" His voice displayed uncertainty.

Starfire put a finger to her mouth, pushing up her lips a bit as she thought. "Brother, our parents sent you away to preserve the royal bloodline, you shall find a new home... and you shall be crowned king."

There was no hesitation in Ryand'r's answer, "No Kori, You have fought long and hard for this, I could not simply take it from you... Plus, what will you do? Where will you go?"

"I will do as I have done for many years, help defend Earth with my friends. You are more suitable to lead than I."

A moment of pause before her brother spoke again, "If that is your desire?"

"It is."

"Then I shall carry out your wish. Hopefully, we will speak again sister."

They both shared a few words in Tameranian before cutting off the transmission. The silent hum of the engines created a soothing atmosphere as the group descended into silence for a bit.

"So where to next?" Cassie wondered out loud, breaking the silence like fragile glass.

"That depends... Why don't we take a vacation?" Cyborg smiled.

Garfield answered the smile with one of his own. "Know of any good intergalactic vacation spots Star?"

"Well, there is one I have the knowledge of." She said with a slight smile.

"To the vacation planet then!" Garfield yelled as Cassie giggled at the man's antics.

Nightwing nodded his head, secretly thrilled about having a break for once.

As everyone moved to their respective places, Raven had a small smile on her face.

If only they knew of the adventures that awaited ahead of them.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Don't worry! It's not over yet, unless you want it to be that is. Anyway, pease review and if any women wanna hit me up. *Wink Wink***

 **Ya'll have a grand day/Night/Afternoon/Pizza Party**


	10. Chapter 10

**Answers to reviews:**

 **Vin:** **I'm glad you liked the Trigon fail, and yes Blackfire was left on the planet of Tameran... She dead! Like my social life.**

 **Neko Iron** **Guantlet:** **That's gonna be a problem... she dead.**

Jump City, once a city of peace and happiness, now a cesspool of crime and violence. When the Titan's left, they had put some honorary ones in their place, promising to only be gone for a few days. Wally West, the agile speedster, was among the few picked to babysit the city. Wally, as of now, was hanging upside down with a chain wrapped around one foot, a shock collar around his throat and body covered in various wounds. A red man hung next to him in a similar fashion. The horned beast was once known as Kid Devil, he now took up the name Red Devil. His long white hair reached for the floor, stopping about four inches before making contact.

Wally's vocal cords itched as he groaned, "Red... You still conscious?"

The metal collar reduced his ability to look at Wally so he chose to stare ahead groggily. The blood was quickly flowing to his brain, making him feel as drunk as a monk. "I'm still here... Wally. You got a plan?" His voice was rough and his throat was drained from lack of water.

"Yea, Yeah... We just have to wait for them to pick us up and bring us back to our cells."

"And... if they don't? Wha-what then."

The torn mask on Wally's face scrunched upwards in a cringe. "I don't want to die here, man. Not like this."

The two were enveloped by a silence only accompanied by the occasional rattle of the chains wrapped around their ankles and, in Red Devil's case, wrists as well.

'It took three weeks to lose control of the city... Nightwing is not gonna be happy with us.' The flash mused in his head.

-Scene Change-

The T-Ship descended into Earth's atmosphere with the grace of an eagle. Garfield was currently speaking with Wonder Girl in the bunks.

"Listen, Cassie. I know what you had to do was not fun, and it was unfair of me to put you in that position." Garfield apologized sincerely.

"Gar, there is no need to apologize. I'm strong, hell, I'm an Amazonian for crying out loud." He eyes found interest in the baby blue sheets on the bed. "Just... no more killing unless it will cause you your life." Her eyes trailed up his body and landed on the famous emerald orbs of his.

His roguish smile practically melted her insides. "Of course beautiful, we are heroes after all, and I plan on staying that way, no matter what the league has to say."

He made movements to stand up but was held back by a dainty hand with an incredibly strong grip. He turned around and was immediately assaulted by luscious lips. He quickly gave way to his hormones and melted into the kiss. The duo stayed tongue-tied for what felt like an eternity until Cassie pulled away and rested her forehead on his. "Actions are louder than words, hero."

A booming voice echoed throughout the ship from the multitude of intercoms. "Guys? Everyone needs to come into the main room and see this."

The duo left holding hands.

Nightwing's face was mashed against the observation glass wall. "We're gone for three fucking weeks and the city goes to complete shit. What the hell were you doing Wally?!" Nightwing yelled and slammed his fist against the glass.

Cyborg had a grim expression and both of the girls were just as visibly upset. gar walked over to the window and gazed out into the city. It was a grim sight for sure. The power seemed to be out for most of the city and a couple of buildings were in flames. His eyes began to tear up as he watched many distant civilians, the same ones he used to fight for, being rounded up by a jumble of enemies. Some were very similar to Slade bots, some were Brother Blood goons, and some were... Joker goons? No, they were similar, yet they wore black and red.. similar to, Harley Quinn.

"How the fuck did this happen?" The green man asked himself.

-Scene Change-

Wally and Red Devil were both beginning to lose consciousness from being upside down for so long. The silent chains rattled, bringing a sense of dread through Wally's brain. The silence shattered with the abrupt triumph of the complex's alarm. The commotion startled Red Devil and he unintentionally ignited a river of flame from his jaws. The shock soon ensued, coursing through his body like a swarm of locusts crawling and stabbing beneath his red skin. The collar ceased its assault but the pain was still apparent as the red man's body convulsed.

Wally was worried about his teammate, but he was also worried about the sounds coming from the door at the far end of the hall. A low, guttural roar echoed, followed by the sharp cries of men and women. The screams and impacts rested and silence once again wrestled for dominance. It was short-lived, as a security guard was thrown through the metal doors. His body crunched as the door flew off its hinges and landed on the fragile man.

wally's eyes widened in fear, no hero would do something like that! He began to struggle with the chain on his foot. The collar answered with a quick zap, forcing him to resume his original position. The white eyes of his mask watched as a figure stepped through the dark doorway. The man before him was unmistakable.

The green man checked the man under the metal door to ensure he was alive. He visibly sighed and Whispered, "Shit, it's been too long since I've pulled my punches."

"Beast Boy?" The redhead's voice found itself.

"Wally! How good to see you... Just hanging around I see." The green man winked at the redhead.

"I missed your humor greeny, now... get us out of here would ya."

Gar quickly turned into the Beast and lunged for Wally. The speedster had heard of the beast and closed his eyes expecting the worst. However, instead of the meaty impact of a fist, he felt the iron grip of a large hand that covered his entire forearm and more. He opened his masked eyes and was met with the rough and slobbery tongue of the Beast.

"Ah, what the fuck..." The speedster snarled.

"You thought I was gonna eat you, didn't ya?" The deep voice asked, slightly amused.

"Just a lil'" The yellow-clad man pinched his fingers together for effect.

"well, I wouldn't dream of it don't worry. Though, Nightwing wants a word with you, something about why the cities in ruins." Gar's face held no smile, instead it wore a suppressed snarl. It was clear to Wally, he was in some deep shit. Beast walked over to Red devil and freed him.

"Appreciate it... Dude?" The Red-skinned male was not used to having to look up at anyone as he stood at a staggering seven feet tall due to his demon blood.

"let me see your collars guys."

gar switched back into his human form and Red Devil let out a sigh of relief. The green man raised a brow at him while elongating a claw. He made a twirl with his pointer finger and Red swiftly obeyed, turning his back to the green man. A few clicks and one loud snap later his collar hit the stone floor.

While Gar went to do the same for Wally, Red began to unleash his pent-up powers. He melted the chains around his wrists easily, the molten iron only slightly irritating his skin. He let a steady stream of fire out of both his hands and jowls. The fire danced with joy at being freed, giving life to light and shadows all flowing together with a beautifully wicked balance. At least that's how Red saw the flames and from the look on the green man's face, he admired it even more than Red did.

Wally on the other hand, always looked nervous when he let loose. This always reminded him he was, different.

"That was thoroughly stunning," Gar spoke with a sparkle in his eye.  
'This kid has got power.' He thought.

Thoroughly shocked by his words, Red laughed. "Well, thanks, man." He then stuck out his hand "Red Devil"

Green and red clashed as their hands came together. "Beast, nice to meet a fellow 'strange skin'."

Red looked at their clasped hands and whistled at the smoke rising from in between, "I'm surprised you can stand touching me for so long. Usually, people can't take the heat."

"when you've been through what I've been through, it becomes a miracle you can feel at all." The green shoulders raised and dropped in a shrug. "Plus, I say, if you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen."

The two shared a laugh before an elegant voice greeted their ears. "There you two are!"

Miss Martian walked into the room from the destroyed doorway with a model strut. Her long green legs seemed to walk and shine with purity and her red hair swung as she walked. Gar's eyes latched onto her amber eyes, they seemed to match her perfect freckled face.

"Oh my god." He whispered just loud enough for the boys to hear. They both elbowed him and Miss Martian's eyes found the green man for the first time and her eyes widened.

"Are you Beast Boy?" The male in question deflated at the word 'boy' but perked up in an instant.

"It's just Beast now, and yes that's me. Fellow green-skinned human..." He switched to a Tameranian, having gained their DNA, "Alien..." Then he switched to his beast form, " And Beast, at your service m'lady."

The sight of the large nine-foot creature bowing made her chuckle and say, "my, aren't you just flattering. Miss Martian is the name."

She followed with a curtsy of her own, lifting her tattered skirt a bit, allowing Gar's slitted eyes to find her thick, muscular thighs. His instincts were running amok but he controlled it like always.

Gar's pointed ears flicked and raised, hearing a distant noise. It sounded like- Abruptly Brother Blood busted through the wall with a certain cyborg's grip. Dust and debris flew up and shrouded the are in a rough mist. The sounds of battle could be heard from within for a good minute until a rather loud impact forced the battle to an end. The smoke cleared and a very pissed off version of Cyborg held Brother Blood by the collar of his outfit.

He aimed his sonic cannon, the scream of the winding gears signaling its charge up. "Cyborg!" A commanding voice yelled.

The metallic man closed his human eye, took a deep breath, and then opted to slam the end of the cannon into Blood's face, rendering the man unconscious. He slowly raised up and gazed at the down man. Beast was about to say something until Cyborg put his hand up.

"I know, I know... Not here." He answered. He knew his green friend was right, they were heroes again and that kind of stuff was not allowed in this business. It didn't mean he had to like it though.

"Alright, tie up Brother 'It's that time of the month' and we can find the others." Gar twirled around and whistled as he stepped out of the room. Miss Martian shrugged and followed him, with an obvious extra pep in her step.

 **...**  
 **...**  
 **...**  
 **Sorry it's so short, I've been really busy, while also trying to make a decent story... anyway, I hope you enjoy this small chapter... there is gonna be way more in store for our heroes.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Answers to reviews:**

 **Ehirby3: I am sorry it took so long but here you go.**

 **TheBigK1: Stop yelling at me! ); (Jokes)**

 **Neko Iron Gauntlet: Miss Martian is excited as well, and no one can handle situations right it seems huh?**

 **Author's Note:Sorry it took so long. I had hit Writer's block half-way through and ended up just scrapping my original idea... hope you guys like it anyway.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Chapter 11: Pheromones**

The Titans stand on top of the T-Tower. Gar holds in front, accompanied by Cassie, Starfire, and Cyborg. Miss Martian and Raven are conversating behind them, and Wally is by the roof access door, currently being scolded by Nightwing.

"Are you kidding me?!" Nightwing yells through clenched teeth.

Wally understands why the masked man would be so angry, after all, this is HIS city under HIS watch. "I'm sorry Night, they had another speedster with them, we were overcome so quickly and we lost contact with Jinx. I guess I lost sight of the bigger picture after that."

Nightwing calmed himself and put a reassuring hand on the speedsters shoulder. "We will find Jinx, I promise you. Now, what's this about another speedster?"

The two continued into a more civilized conversation. Beast still stood staring at the destroyed city. The Tower was in a similar state of disrepair, windows busted and shattered, metal doors seemingly forced open and jammed, and on top of that, the entire place was covered in debris and mud.

He shook his head, "How is it that the entire city was captured in three weeks, yet the moment we arrive we are able to bust one of the three major criminals right away?" gar asked his companions.

"Well, Brother Blood wasn't exactly prepared Gar," Cassie spoke up.

"Yes, and the word travels fast, yes? The others will be expecting our arrival." Starfire advised.

Garfield nodded with his eyes closed somberly. He turned around and addressed his former leader. "Nightwing, got any plans?" The masked man in question gazed up from his conversation and smiled.

"I actually do, and it involves the Jokers old punching bag." the sides of his mask rose as he grinned.

Beast did not like the look Nightwing was giving him.

-Scene Change-

"Are you really gonna make me seduce her!" Garfield whispered to Nightwing.

"Yes, without Joker she is nowhere near as crazy, she has always been misguided. Now get in there, we'll be right behind you." Nightwing said while pointing to the large funhouse.

Beast nodded his head and turned into a hyena, knowing it was Harley's favorite animal. He stalked through the doors, trying to block out the terrible memories of Terra at the fair. His strong nose got to work immediately searching the entirety of the first room. He picked up the smell of two other Hyenas and followed the scent, rarely ever looking up. However, whenever he did take a glance around he would notice a creepy painting with a smile painted over it, or a mannequin covered in strange and quite frankly disturbing markings, similar to Joker's but in Harley's fashion of red and black, maybe even some blue here and there.

He decided to keep his eyes down for the rest of his search. He picked up a different smell than what he was following and was immediately assaulted with pheromones unlike any other. He could vaguely remember what they were from, but his mind was quickly being clouded. He shook his head and took himself off of the scent, he'd have to investigate when the others were present.

He continued on the path of the Hyenas for a while until once again, occasionally hiding from the infrequent goon until another scent reached his nose. This one, while still having pheromones of its own, was a more natural one. The smell of a human woman, with a hint of bubblegum mixed in. It sort of aroused Garfield, then again, everything involving good looking women aroused his green hide.

He looked up and found himself in front of a large metal door with crudely painted vulgarities and the occasional 'Ha'. Realizing he would not be able to open it without making a lot of noise, he changed into a flea and snuck under the door. On the other side, he changed into a sparrow and used his dominant eyes to scan the room. There was a large stage ahead surrounded by at least a hundred men, all clad in Harley's signature colors. Two Hyenas sat on the stage, one on the right, one on the left. Directly in the middle was the beauty of the hour, Harley Quinn.

She stood on the stage, hands on her hips and delivering a speech.

"Joker may be dead, but we still have a city almost under our complete control!" This caused a loud uproar of cheers. "And now is the time to make our own legacy, one that people even in Gotham will know about!" Another cheer erupted but was soon silenced by the roar of a creature.

The roar echoed throughout the large auditorium making it seem louder and almost demonic. Once the sound stopped Harley uncovered her ears and looked towards the back of the room. A large green beast stood there with ruffled quills and saliva dripping from his snout.

"Beast... Boy?" Harley stuttered out. The Hyenas let out a growl and began to advance toward him. Beast answered with a growl of his own instantly sending the two smaller animals running with their tails in between their legs.

"It's just Beast now beautiful." The deep voice greeted her ears and for some reason, soothed her mind.

Her henchman charged without her consent and did not listen to her requests to stop. She knew what was about to happen to her boys, she just wished they did as well.

Beast stood his ground as the dozens of men fell upon him like an avalanche. The ones who just threw themselves on him ended up impaling themselves on his quills, making them easy kills. He briefly thought about what Cassie said about not killing, but he knew if he didn't kill, it would cost his life.

A baseball bat made contact with his shin and his eyes dilated with pain. He let loose a roar and began rapidly slashing anyone who got close, turning them into shreds of meat. A man jumped on his back and another reeled a punch to his chest. A flashback of Adonis reached his brain and he decided to follow his example. He caught the man's punch and swiftly twisted his body, ripping the man's arm off with one quick motion. He used this time to tear the other man off his back and threw him into the concrete floor, back-first.

"At least Adonis did something right!" He laughed in his head.

After cutting into two more men a bullet connected with his left shoulder. On instinct he switched into a fly, causing the metal bullet to fall out of his wound and hit the floor. The sounds of screams and cries for help could be heard from the rafters above. Three men hit the floor with a splat, then two more, and then finally four more. The Beast jumped down subsequently crushing a man's spine underneath the pads of his feet. He lifted his foot, looked at it and sighed.

"Ah great, I got shit on my shoe." He began to laugh at his own joke lamely. However, Harley saw something in him... The Joker.

Her eyes lit up a bit and she tapped the mic created a loud noise in the speaker system. The beast turned around with a vicious look that startled the clown princess, but she sighed in relief when he visibly softened.

"Don't worry beautiful, I try not to hurt women unless you give me a reason to." His voice shifted as he converted back into his human form, combat armor included.

She took note of his animalistic, yet chiseled face. She mused at how someone could look so vicious yet caring at the same time.  
Garfield saw two men leave the room in a hurry and bowed to Harley while saying, "I have some unfinished business to take care of, stay right there gorgeous." He moved to run but found himself firmly 'planted' to the ground.

"What the hell?" He whispered to himself. He looked down and saw vines spreading up and around his legs. He could easily break out of them if he wanted to as they weren't too thick yet.

"But you have yet to introduce yourself to me handsome." A sultry voice spoke behind him. The insanely strong pheromones attacked him once again.

A hand gripped his shoulder firmly, yet in a loving manner. His skin burned with desire under the woman's touch. A green lady with red hair walked in front of him. He couldn't help but trail her body with his eyes. She wore a red leather coat the barely hid her breasts, and the only thing covering her entrance was a makeshift plant bikini bottom. Never had this much desire ever reached his being. Poison Ivy stood in front of him, and all he could think of was fucking her and Harley right then and there. This was bad.

Unknown to Beast, the same thing was happening to Ivy. The moment her hand touched his shoulder her hand began to heat up. His chiseled face was insanely good looking to her. And not to mention his pheromones. Holy shit his pheromones rivaled hers. They seemed to caress her mind and she wondered if this is what her's were like on other people.

"Wha... I can't... think, with your beauty." The green man succeeded to spit out with half-lidded eyes.

"I... agree, I... need you." She answered with a slur of her own.

The man shook his head and struggled with his bindings. This shook Ivy out of her trance as well and the plants around the man fell. "Who the hell are you?" She demanded, with more curiosity and lust then anger.

"Beast, also know back in the day as Beast Boy." He answered while rubbing his wrists.

"That must be it!" She exclaimed.

"What must be it?" Harley butted in from over Beast's shoulder. She took a whiff of the man's scent. "You smell wonderful... kinda like a fresh pine forest."

"thanks," Beast answered with a roguish smile. 'Man it seems it's going to be a lot easier to seduce these women then I thought it would be.' He thought.

"what I mean is, you can change into every animal right?" Ivy continued.

"And aliens, but yes." He answered.

"We are two sides of nature, I control plants and other organisms similar to them, and you can control the animals and other organisms like them."

"I don't know about controlling them," He said.

"You should know better than anyone control for animals is different than with plants, think back to what you did with Harley's hyenas."

He thought for a moment. "Asserting my dominance?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Exactly, you are a pack leader. The one others follow for guidance," she said with a smile.

"I do so love a dominant man." Harley hugged Beast from the back.

"Hey Harley," The blond woman looked up. "Why don't we see how dominant the Beast can be, huh?" Ivy said with a lustful twinkle in her eye.

This caused Harley to smile a mischevious smile and nod rapidly. "Oh yes, yes. I want to see."

Beast gulped and looked at the two woman around him. He felt his will slipping as he found the face of Ivy, then Harley.

He hoped Nightwing would intervene soon.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **So what did you guys think?**

 **Should I put a lemon in? I'm thinking yeeees. But I want to hear your opinions.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Answer to reviews:**

 **I'm glad you guys enjoy the story.**

 **Y'all some dirty motherfuckers... I LOVE IT!**

 **Your wish is my command.**

 **This entire chapter is a lemon**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

LEMON WARNING

a pair of pale blue eyes begged him and a pair of vibrant green eyes cried for him. Who was he to deny these beautiful women their desires? Beast let an animalistic grin reach his lips as he fought to stay in control of his instincts for just a little longer.

"How about we find a place more private." beast spoke in a deep voice that was a mix of beast and man,

Without warning, a cavern of vines and weeds was created with the occasionally covered candle. Quite the mood setter.

Beast whistled and looked around, "Damn, now that's amazing."

Ivy flushed a bit but did her best to hide it. Both the girls took each of his significantly bigger hands and led him to a makeshift plant bed.

"Alright, mister Alpha." Harley put both hands on her waist and stuck out her hip seductively. "Get dominant."

Deciding now was the time, he gave into his animal instincts, starting with Harley since she asked so nicely. He forcefully pushed his lips against hers and his tongue slid into her cavern. Harley let a muffled squeal loose and interlocked her legs with his, grinding her hips on his covered member. This incited a low growl from the green man's throat and he unintentionally bit the bottom of Harley's lip with a fang, drawing blood. Harley was not worried, in fact, it excited her more and she began to grind harder and quicker.

Ivy grunted and the two broke apart. Beast looked at her with a feral look in his eyes and smiled. "Oh don't worry gorgeous, I didn't forget about you." He said.

She smiled and strutted over to him. Harley backed away with a dreamy look in her eye that Ivy had not seen even when she was with the Joker. Garfield once again forcefully slammed his lips against ivy's and lightly caressed the arch of her back. After a moment, Beast pulled away and whispered in her ear,

"Just do what comes naturally, like in nature baby." His voice melted her insides and without thinking she pounced on him, wrapping her legs around his hips. They came in for another kiss and Ivy gyrated her haunches against his. She felt his member grow even more and silently marveled at its size just in his pants. He growled again and the light caress on her back turned into desperate clawing.

It was her turn to whisper in his ear, "Let's get more comfortable on the bed huh?" He kissed her again and plopped her down on the surprisingly soft bed. Harley had already stripped down to her red and blue underwear and Ivy was in the process of completely going nude. Harley followed suit and Beast's breath hitched at the sight.

"What's wrong beasty?" Harley asked with a smirk.

"Just being in the presence of such goddess' is breathtaking." The green man winked and began to disrobe.

The moment his drawers came lose the girls gave a sharp gasp. "How am I going to fit that," Harley pointed to his hard member, "Into here." She pointed at her own entrance.

"Oh don't worry Harley, I'm sure Beast can make it fit," Ivy said as she licked her lips.

Beast grabbed Harley with one arm and hoisted her up onto his shoulder as she squealed happily.

He laid her down on the bed and motioned for Ivy to sit down as well. "So... how do you want this to go down?" He asked.

"Just do what comes natural," Ivy said.

"Like in nature baby." Harley laughed.

Beast nodded "you first Harley." He said much to the pleasure of the blond.

Beast kissed Harley and pushed her back against the bed. His large hand grasped one of her firm breasts, Harley's breathing quivered and she deepened the kiss. His warm member gently poked her opening, begging for entrance with each throb.

She glided the tips of her fingers down his abdomen, savoring every groove until she reached his manhood. Beast's separated their lips and began to trail kisses down her neck, occasionally leaving a small love bite. His vigor increased as she began to slowly pump his shaft. Suddenly two green arms wrapped around his chest, the changeling did not know if it was the pheromones or the voice that swam through his mind, but he felt extremely lustful, more than he ever had.

"Put it in, I want to see you destroy her, make her forget about that clown freak." Ivy hissed in his ear.

Beast felt compelled to listen and promptly slid into the blond, inciting a low moan of ecstasy from the acrobat. He turned his head and took Ivy's lips with his as he began to pump rapidly into the blond woman.

Cries of lustful bliss filled the air. Harley was in heaven, she was already reaching her limit and it had only been a minute. In her mind, Beast was a sex god and she wanted nothing more than to stay in this moment. She cried out as she reached her climax. Warm liquid swept from her entrance, her own juices soaked the throbbing green cock that still rocked her insides. He wasn't stopping and she looked into his green eyes. Did she find a spark of... love?

Before she could analyze more, slender fingers massaged her clit. Her entire being fell off the tracks as she careened into an abyss of pleasure. Once again, she was reaching her climax. This time, however, she heard a low growl and Beast brought his lips to her neck. His hot breath burning the flesh of her throat with desire. trails of kisses were led to the top of her bicep.

A sharp pain resonated from her shoulder. Beast bit down hard with exposed fangs as his seed filled her womb. Her walls tightened and she screamed in rapture.

The two collapsed and were breathing laboriously. Beasts tongue lapped at the fresh wound he left on her shoulder. The feeling caused Harley to shudder and she closed her eyes with a smile.

"What is that?" Ivy asked, pointing to the wound.

Beast's eyes lost their feral look for a moment and he looked bewildered. It partially came back and he said, "That's my mark... My mating Mark. It means you are mine now Harley." Beast looked solemn and Harley was quick to reassure him with a hug.

"I think I can live with that... you are an absolute god in bed." She said in between breaths. Beast smiled and the feral look came back full force,

"Your turn Ivy." He said before forcefully lifting her in the air. "You want a more animalistic approach I assume?"

The woman nodded and bit her lip as she lifted a knee up on the bed. He flipped the woman over and pushed her against the bed with her plump ass up. His member was still hard and he quickly slid into her entrance. Ivy moaned his name much to the green man's pleasure. The bed creaked as he slowly leaned over her and whispered in her ear.

"let me show you how the animal kingdom does it."

He began to swiftly fuck the redhead doggy style. She wailed a vary of words like "yes", and "oh fuck" over and over as her insides were devastated by the animal on her back. A clawed hand gripped her breast and dug it's nails in.

The duo began to let off a high number of pheromones together. Their green bodies melted together and Beast soon found himself gripping the woman with all his might as he thrust into her. Her body was a drug to him and a dangerous one at that. The pheromones she let off infected his mind in ways he never imagined were possible.

He found himself, actually falling in love with the two criminals and he didn't even care.

A series of vines began to wrap around the two as they both enjoyed each other. Soon they were being squeezed together gently as if even the plants wanted to keep the two there.

"Oh my... fucking god Beast. I'm gonna... cum!" Ivy yelled

"I can't get enough of you Ivy, I can feel myself reaching my edge too... You're so tight." Beast's breath brushed the back of her ear, sending waves of pleasure through her.

Ivy's walls clenched as she climaxed loudly. The Vines around them seemed to follow suit. Beast's jaw instinctively clamped down on Ivy's right shoulder as he unleashed his second load of the night. The two moaned for a full minute, fueled by nothing but pheromones and each other's bliss.

It was such a strong orgasm that the two fell into the deep crevice of unconsciousness. Harley smiled at the two now 'sleeping' lovebirds.

"What a man." She whispered lovingly.

Her smile disappeared as the entire habitat that Poison Ivy made fell apart and disappeared. The blond found herself standing, naked and sex-stained, in front of the Titans, with an unconscious and naked Beast and Poison Ivy.

"I CAN EXPLAIN!" Harley yelled comically as she put her hands up in surrender.

Nightwing rubbed the bridge of his nose with his pointer finger and thumb. "Beast... that's not what I meant" He sighed quietly to himself.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **So, what did you guys think? This is my first time writing this kind of shit, to be honest... Tell me how I did and since I have to do more in the future most likely.**

 **Give me some tips if you have any.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Answers to reviews:**

 **Vin:** **I wasn't planning on adding Jinx or Bumblebee to the Harem.**

 **FaceBreaker17:** **I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

 **liger09:** **I wanted to stay** **away from the norm a bit you know... Don't worry Raven and Starfire are next, but will most likely be separate.**

 **To anyone else who commented, THANK YOU AND I LOVE YOU!**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Green eyes popped open in alarm, a spark of fear rising through them. Ivy's eyes quickly closed in pain from the bright white light that flickered ever-so-ominously above her. With a tired grunt, she lifted herself up, the feeling of soft linen underneath her palms. Her vision cleared somewhat and she looked around, with a giddy feeling in her stomach. Her eyes landed on the sleeping blonde in the corner of the room. The acrobat had her legs spread and her head was tilted over the back of her chair. Loud snores reverberated through the room coming from her wide open mouth. Ivy found it very unladylike, yet comical at the same time.

She looked to her left and saw a green man. "Beast." The name spoke in her head and caused butterflies to fly through her stomach. Images of complete lust and loss of control swam to and fro in her mind, inciting a rosy blush on the green woman's cheeks. He began to fidget in his sleep, brow furrowed and lips peeled back in a snarl. He was having a nightmare and Ivy didn't like the look on his face, a look that held both fear and anger.

She slowly got out of bed and moved over to her new partner. With sluggish movements, she climbed on top of the man. her thighs rubbed his hips lightly and his hands immediately grasped them in a firm grip. His eyes flashed open, a look of pure rage raced across his features. After a moment of observation, the rage changed to a smoother, relaxed look.

"Did I die and go to heaven? Because you look like an angel." His immediate reaction both unnerved her and flattered her. Was he not just having a nightmare? Did he not remember it?

"What were you dreaming about?" She asked with an authoritative tone.

His face darkened for a moment, revealing a look that harbored years of torment and strife. It was replaced by a goofy and obviously fake smile. "Oh you know, pancake eating contests, playing stankball with Cyborg, The usual."

"Is that why you are sweating and were snarling in your sleep?"

He sighed, recognizing conviction in a woman when he saw it, he knew he wasn't getting out of this. "I've had the same dream ever since..."He trailed off. She gave him a hard look and he added. "Look, I've hidden my past and dreams from everyone, even Raven, and I don't feel it's fair that I just tell you and not everyone... So when this is all over, maybe I'll share my past with all of you."

She smiled and pecked his lips, "I'll hold you to that, tiger." She said before getting off of him.

The door to the medical room opened and the green duo looked in its direction. The fiery red hair gave away the person's Identity quickly and Beast sighed. "Hey Star!" He said.

She brightened up immediately and flew over to Garfield, enveloping him in her usual bone-crushing hug. He gladly accepted the hug and even replicated it. Starfire took notice of this and smiled happily.

"Oh I am the happy you are up and well, and I am glad you have done the act of procreation!" She squealed loudly.

Ivy looked at Star in anxiety, "You know?"

"Why of course, everyone does." She smiled warmly, "We stumbled upon you after you finished."

"Damn... so that's where we are," Ivy whispered more to herself.

Beast had a sudden revelation and he walked over to Starfire, pulling her by her bicep. The red-head soared just a little higher than usual as she was led out of the room. Once outside Beast leaned in close and whispered to her.

"Kori, you aren't mad are you?" the Tameranean shook her head and grasped his calloused hand with both of hers.

"Do not worry friend, I am not mad... In fact..." She bit her lower lip and looked to be in debate for a second. "In fact, I'd like to join."

Beast opened his mouth but could find no words. Something in his brain ticked and he got a flashback to a certain nude, orange-skinned goddess. "Are, are you sure?"

She smiled brightly, "Of course! We Tameraneans indulge in open-minded relationships such as these all the time." She then clasped her hands and said, "I care for you deeply friend, more than a friend in fact."

Gar enveloped Starfire in a hug as bone-crushing as her own. "I want to be more than friends with you too Kori."

"What about us?" A perky voice called out.

Harley stood in the doorway with her arms crossed and a mocking pout. "Are we involved too?"

"Of course, if it's ok with Ivy," Gar answered with a smile.

"As long as I get a piece of the action, we are all good beasty," Ivy said with a lustful smirk.

Gar grinned ear to ear and wondered how a man like him got so lucky.

 **-Meanwhile-**

In a dark room, nothing but the sounds of machinery could be heard. The quiet hum of monitors was practically mesmerizing. A man stood in front of a wall of these monitors. Each screen depicting something new and different. A large section of screens directly in the middle all shared a primary subject, the teen titans.

"Sir?" A voice called out, creating an ominous echo throughout the shadowed area. A white light stretched across the center of the room, revealing a red carpeted floor. The back of an armored foot was where the light ceased its invasion. "Would you like your tea now?"

"Yes, thank you Wintergreen." The shadowed man answered.

With a teacup in hand and a happy smile, the man laughed, "Seems my green friend has become quite the skilled fighter AND seducer... Ha, he's becoming more like me every day. Even more, than I could have dreamed of from the boy blunder"

A hand pushed a lock of white hair away from his eyepatch. "If only Terra were here to see you now, Beast Boy."

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Sorry It's short, I've been busy with school and work lately. Plus with a lack of motivational management, its hard to get myself rolling. Anyway, enough complaining, I hope you enjoyed.**


	14. Chapter 14

On a bright, sunny day, the wind pushes the stems of daisies to their limits. The fresh smell of grass and spring flowers flows through the air, inciting many bees to search for pollen. A bee lands on the green surface of the meadow, using its sensitive antennae to search for a bee's purpose. The green surface below it twitches and the bee rapidly beats its translucent wings. The green surface rises up with a yawn, stretching its long limbs.

Garfield itches his back and rubs his right eye. The nasty taste of sleep still penetrated his mouth. Taking a few more seconds to get situated he looked around at the scenery and a feeling of dread filled him.

"No... not again." He pushed his face into the palms of his hands. "Please don't make me see it again." He pleaded with the universe.

The scenery changes and the green man sobs greatly, he only ever wept in his dreams, and a large quantity of sorrow happened in his dreams. He unveiled his green eyes and took in the all too familiar surroundings. No longer was Garfield in the beautiful, lush meadow, no longer did the natural smell of spring fill his nose. No. The only thing he could see was man-made metal bars, and the only thing he could smell was stone, metal... and blood.

He closed his eyes and relived a part of his past, the part of his past that haunted him the most out of everything else.

-Flashback-

A ten-year-old Garfield sits in a dark cell, mumbling unknown words under his breath. It would happen very soon, he had come to terms with the thought. But could he go through with it? It angered him greatly when he thought about what those terrible men were doing to her. She was only seven, and already the world was so cruel to her.

"It's all my fault." The green boy murmured to himself, "If I didn't get caught, none of this would have happened."

"That's right, mutt." A greasy voice spoke from beyond the bars. "Now eat up." The sound of metal squealing enunciated and Garfield would have charged for the man if he wasn't so starved.

A small girl slid into view, her visage in complete disarray. Her clothes had been ripped off and she had bruises and cuts all over her body. Her legs, With a fresh coat of blood running down both of her inner thighs, were pushed together tightly. Gar snarled and the girl sobbed in fear. Gar's eyes softened and he crawled over to the little girl carefully.

Garfield wanted to comfort her, he wanted to tell her it would be alright. But how could he say that when he, himself was slowly losing the will to live. The two sat in silence as the green boy continued to think. On one hand, he could refuse to eat the girl... However, that would result in him getting beat again and the girl getting raped once more. Now if he did eat her, he would have a meal, wouldn't get beat, and the girl would be free from this nightmare they call life. The only downside was he would have to live with the guilt of eating a seven-year-old girl.

"I... have to, do something very bad." The green boy spoke.

"Please don't hurt me." The girl whimpered.

"It wouldn't be painful... just a sharp prick and you won't have to worry about those men anymore."

The girl looked at the green boy in front of her. "kill me... just kill me you monster." The girl cried.

Garfield plunged his claw into the girl's right eye socket, killing her almost instantly. "I'm sorry." He sighed, tears streaming down his cheeks. "I am a monster, but I still want to live."

With that, he brought his jaw to the girl's neck and-

"NOOOOOO!"

Garfield shoots up, his sharp eyes scanning the room like every time before. This makes the 374th time he has had this dream since that day, and it has been growing in frequency since then.

"Just breath Garfield, breath." He coaches himself.

A knock at the door jumpstarts his heart again.

"Gar? You okay?" The delicate monotone voice could only belong to one woman.

"Yeah" He swallows before continuing, "I'm all good." His voice cracked halfway through and he visibly flinched.

A black portal appeared on the door and the violet-haired woman walked through. Her visage showed clear concern, and it touched the green man, though, he was not certain how she would take the news if he told her. Would she call him a monster and sent him to the same dimension her father resides in? Would she cry and tell him never to talk to her again? Gar didn't know, but he did know that he didn't want either of those. Because, for some strange reason, the woman that stands in front of him now, clear concern was written on her face, was his best friend. No, more than that, yet not more. He began to realize how complicated and interwoven their relationship was. But, maybe, just maybe, he could trust her with the story. So that's what he did.

Taking her up to the roof of the tower, he divulged his entire nightmare with gruesome detail. The violet eyes watching him with full attention as he spoke his dilemma of how he has not gotten more than four hours of sleep for the past few months.

"And... it gets worse with every person I kill." He looked down and a single tear fell onto the bed sheet. "I'm a monster, Raven." It was barely a whisper, more of a breath carried out into the wind but Raven heard none the less and she visibly stiffened.

"Don't you ever say that!" She raised her voice and slapped his bicep with her backhand. "You have saved countless lives, you have helped to protect this city since you were a teen. You are not the monster here."

"I ATE A LITTLE GIRL, RAVEN!" His voice cracked midway through. "and countless others." He sighed.

"You were forced to do those things, you are not at fault. You were just a kid, and a starved and beaten one at that. Those men are the ones to blame, not you." The finality in her voice caused Gar's heart to do a strange flip in his chest.

"I... thanks, Rae." He smiled a soft, genuine smile at her.

"What was it you said to me all those years ago?" She smirked. "You think you're alone, but your not. Well, the same goes for you Gar. I'll always be here for you." The raw emotion carried through her voice was one of pure affection and Beast could smell the emotions that were coming off of her, not that he would ever tell her that, in fear of sounding like a creep.

Standing up, the green man extended his hand and the violet-haired beauty took it in her own. His hand seemed to completely envelop hers and she found herself being pulled forward into a tight hug. The duo stood there for what seemed like hours but was really only a few minutes.

Once they pulled away from each other, Raven offered a tiny, nonexistent smile and said, "Now get some sleep hero."

Then the black circle below swallowed his Raven, leaving him with a goofy smile and pleasant dreams for once.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Two Chapters in one day because I AM SO SORRY FOR NOT MAKING A NEW CHAPTER SOONER.**_

 _ **It's been a very long time and I apologize, I had become rather busy with work and school.**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

 _ **...**_

The Tower's alarm blared, corporally hurting Beast's ears. He had forgotten how loud that revolting alarm was. After a mad dash into the common room, Beast noticed that, for once, he wasn't the last one there. In fact, he was the first to enter besides Nightwing.

"Beast?" Nightwing asked, earning a quick nod from the green man. "Well, that's a new one," Nightwing smirked.

"Keep laughing bird-brain," Beast chuckled.

The other's soon entered and their masked leader gave them a run-down of what was happening.

"Alright team, Deathstroke has finally come out of hiding..." Nightwing's triumphant speech was quickly interrupted by the man-of-the-hour.

"You are absolutely right Nightwing..." A menacing voice boomed. Beast noticed the grimace on Nightwing's face, prompting him to turn around and come face-to-face with-

"Deathstroke..." Nightwing growled having learned his real persona.

"Now, now children... I'm going to cut to the chase and say-" The man was run clean through by a green claw. Sparks flew as the torso of the man was dislodged from the legs, clambering against the floor. "That this is a robot." Deathstroke finished, his voice slightly distorted through the now disabled bot.

"My my Beast... quite the sniffer on you." Deathstroke congratulated.

"You could say that," Beast said with a smile that did not go unnoticed by the others. Noticing their disapproving looks, he spread his arms out and said, "What? can't a man get a compliment from a villain without everyone getting on his case?" Harley snickered and beast sent a wink her way.

Nightwing shook his head and walked over to the robot. "What's your plan, Deathstroke?" He demanded

"Oh you know, the usual." The voice spoke casually. "Set a few bombs, tell you to track them down and disarm them... However I do have one trick up my sleeve. And it requires Beast to come to city hall... alone!" Slade's voice became deadly serious "If you try to accompany your green friend, I have a device here that will automatically set off every bomb, whether you've disarmed them or not."

"No way!" Raven said immediately.

"If you think we are just going to give Beast up, then you got another thing coming," Cyborg yelled.

"Guys, I'll do it." Beast cut in.

"Wait, what?" Ivy practically screamed.

"No way greeny." Harley pouted.

"Yes, way... Go on Cyborg... track down the bombs." With that Beast left the tower in the form of a hawk.

"That man is going to get himself killed one of these days," Nightwing mumbled.

-Scene change-

He knew this was a foolish deed, he wasn't THAT thick-skulled. But something in him demanded he confront this man on his own. The man who stole and corrupted his best-friend, Terra. The man who almost destroyed his team. And most importantly, the man who almost ended the world, consequently, almost ending Raven.

He let a loud hawk screech of anger loose, he knew what he wanted to do. Slade was going to get what was coming to him.

after five minutes, beast reached city hall. The main street was in ruins and casual fires dirtied the area. City hall itself had a few broken pillars but otherwise remained untouched. Beast's powerful eyes found the pattern of Deathstroke standing on the top of city hall's steps. He did a dive bomb quickly before spreading his wings and landing gracefully on his two armored feet.

Deathstroke watched as the younger masked man walked towards his position. He chuckled, identifying how similar the shapeshifter and he have become. Beast stopped five feet away from the steps and spread his arms out wide.

"Well? I'm here!" He stepped back, "What now?"

"That... is entirely up to you, Garfield," Deathstroke spoke evenly.

Gar, flinched at the use of his real name. The way it rolled off of this evil man's tongue was like poison to his large ears. All the same, he was not surprised the masked villain knew his name.

"We have much to discuss, why don't you follow me." Deathstroke walked through the double doors of the large building causally. Beast sighed and cautiously followed.

The change in scenery was intense. The room was immense and a large circular fountain was in the center. The second story banister was sporting many different countries flags. Deathstroke stopped just before the still functioning fountain, turning around to face the hooded man.

"This seems like a better environment to talk," Deathstroke said, idly looking at the architecture.

"I would ask if you're a robot, but the fact I can smell perspiration alongside that metal proves you are in fact not." Beast crossed his arms.

"Who would've thought you would become such an intelligent and well-spoken man,"

Deathstroke pressed a button on a rectangular device and the entire building went into lockdown. The doors and windows were covered by thick metal shutters and Beast quickly went into a fighting stance. Instead of attacking the shapeshifter, Deathstroke put a hand over the mask on his face. Beast's eyes widened behind his own mask as his long-time enemy unveiled himself immediately in front of him.

"I think it's time you know who the real Deathstroke is," he said as he removed the two-toned mask. "If you will allow it."

Beast would have made a smart-ass comment if he did not notice how tired and worn the man looked. His long white hair sprawled down his back and across his shoulders, the eyepatch across his right eye giving the man a war-torn look. The shapeshifter found himself relaxing and dropped his defensive stance, but was still alert.

"I'm listening," Beast said as he, himself, removed his hood and mask.

Deathstroke sat down on the edge of the fountain and gestured for the shapeshifter to sit down. Cautiously, the green man obliged and sat next to Deathstroke, keeping a good 3 feet between them. They both looked straight ahead as Deathstroke spoke.

 _My name is Slade Joseph Wilson. I was sixteen years old when I first enlisted in the United States Army, having lied about my age. I was later assigned to Camp Washington where I had been promoted to the rank of Major. In the early 1960s, I met Captain Adeline Kane who was tasked with training young soldiers in new fighting techniques in anticipation of brewing troubles taking place in Vietnam. We... we immediately fell in love. She offered to privately train me in guerrilla warfare. In less than a year, with her help, I mastered every fighting form presented to me and was soon promoted to the rank of lieutenant colonel. Six months later, Adeline and I were married and she became pregnant with our first child, Grant Wilson. The war in Vietnam began to escalate and I was shipped overseas. My unit was tasked with massacring a village, an event which sickens me to this day believe it or not.od three feet between them. They both starred ahead as Deathstroke began his story._

"Damn... That's rough." Beast sighed, still looking ahead.

Slade nodded and took a shaky breath.

 _I was later Chosen for a secret experiment, they instilled me with enhanced physical powers in an attempt to create metahuman supersoldiers for the U.S. military. I became a mercenary when I had to rescue my friend Wintergreen who was sent on a suicide mission by a commanding officer with a grudge. A criminal named the Jackal took my younger son Joseph Wilson-_

"Joseph... the silent teen titan, right?" Wilson nodded, "So he's your son... interesting."

 _Yes, well... he took him hostage to force me to divulge the name of a client. I... refused, claiming it was against my personal honor code. I instead attacked and killed the kidnappers. Unfortunately, Joseph's throat was slashed by one of the criminals before I could stop it, destroying Joseph's vocal cords and rendering him mute._

"Oh shit... I'm sorr-"

"Don't give me your pity... I just need you to listen." And Beast nodded.

 _After taking Joseph to the hospital, Adeline was enraged and tried to kill me. She shot me in the eye, my healing attributes not strong enough to heal it so I instead integrated it with my persona. Marked by my mask which has a black, featureless half covering the lost eye as you have seen. From then on my life spiraled even more out of control, I lost Adeline and Joseph that night, neither wanting to speak to me again after that and Adeline was later killed. Grant was next killed at the hands of you Titans... which is what initially fueled my intentions toward you and your team, but when my daughter, Rose Wilson also turned her back on me... I realized it wasn't all of you that killed him... so much as it was me._

Wilson paused and Beast regarded the silent tears streaming down the older man's face as he spoke again.

 _And what I really want to get off my chest is what I did to Terra and to Raven._

Beast sucked in a breath.

 _Terra was... an extraordinary girl Garfield... so full of life and power. Then I went and ruined it all in my blind fury. And for that I am sorry._

Beast couldn't believe it... Slade Wilson, also known as Deathstroke THE TERMINATOR, was apologizing?

 _And what I did to Raven I am even more sorry for... I mean, who agrees to end the world just to get back at a group of super-powered teens trying to make the world a better place?_

Slade chuckled darkly "Listen, Garfield," The man still looking ahead, "I know you probably want to kill me, and this time I won't stop you..." Slade looked down at the mask clutched in his right hand. "but I'm done with this mercenary business." He then lightly tossed the mask on the floor.

"If you are going to do it... I only ask for one thing in return." He pulled a pistol out of his holster and placed it between them, still looking ahead. "Use the pistol my love used to take my eye. It only seems fitting."

Garfield just sat there, mouth agape as he looked at the broken man next to him. The man that caused so much trouble in his life, and not even an hour ago he was going to kill. Had just poured his heart and soul out... and told him to kill him with his own pistol.

"No," Gar stated forcefully and for the first time, the white-haired man looked at the shapeshifter.

"What?" Slade asked with a wide eye.

"I said no... I'm not going to kill you."

"But, why? I've ruined millions of lives including yours..." Slade was genuinely surprised... he half expected the young man to claw him before he even fully started his story.

"That may be true... and I will have to put you in Jump City Lock-up... when it's repaired that is. But, after hearing your story... I don't think I could follow through with killing you."

" I would just break out of prison anyway..."

"Then let's make a deal." Slade raised an eyebrow.

"What sort of deal?" Slade asked skeptically.

"If you promise to behave... I can take you to this island I know of... It's a Dayton's industry vacation spot with its own staff." Beast said quickly.

"and what would you be gaining out of this?"

"I want you to train me, and once I'm ready, to let me take up the mantle of Deathstroke." Slade's eyes widened.

"Are you insane? Why would you want to do that?"

"Because... I have a strong feeling, that with the number of people I have killed. The justice league is not going to let me go, so I might as well help the world in the way I see fit..." Gar explained.

"And the way you see it is?"

"I believe criminals always come back, and if after the third time they break out of jail and kill fifteen people each time... why keep them in this world? you know?"

"What about me then?" Slade asked.

"There will always be exceptions and my Deathstroke may not be the terminator yours was... but I will still be a hero in my own sense." Beast sat up and stood in front of the man. "So," He extended his hand, "Do we have a deal?"

For a moment Slade just sat there, thinking it over. He eventually stood up and shook hands with the younger man, looking him dead in the eyes.

"Deal."

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _So there is going to be one more chapter before It's the end... Don't worry tho, I may continue this in a second story._**


	16. Epilogue

**_Epilogue_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

 ** _..._**

Beast lay asleep under a beautiful blossom tree, a peaceful expression on his face. The gentle wind carried random, pink petals carefully. All was right in Garfield's world.

"GARFIELD!"

"JESUS CHRIST!" Garfield screamed as he tumbled off the steep hill he had been resting so peacefully on. He picked himself up and massaged his bruised buttocks.

Slade laughed full-heartedly and Garfield found himself still not fully used to it. surprisingly, it wasn't a menacing laugh, on the contrary actually. It was full of mirth and wisdom.

Once the deep laugh died down he glanced at Garfield's pout... and began laughing more. It had been like this for a month now and in the two months that Garfield and Slade had been training together, to the green boy's pleasure, he watched as Slade slowly seemed to relax and actually enjoy this new lifestyle.

"Never gets old my boy," Slade said, wiping a tear from his eye. "Now, you have company... and I believe they want to accompany you in a 'spa day' " The ex-mercenary laughed again

"Alright!" The green man said just a little too excitedly. He began to walk down the stone path until he turned around. "what about our training?"

"what about it." Slades face wrinkled under the eyes as he smiled. "You have four beautiful women asking for a full day of your attention, go nuts."

"Although, training will be here when you get back... your spot under the tree looks tempting though."

Garfield smiled and waved goodbye to his mentor before running off to meet his mates.

-scene change-

Garfield grumbled to himself. Apparently 'spa day' really meant 'have Garfield massage our feet while we slowly drift off to sleep with weird face masks on'.

He had just gotten around to Raven, having all the others passed out before he finished.

As he worked his magic, Garfield looked up at the half-demoness' face. The serene expression of her face made his heart flutter. She sensed a rise in emotion and opened one of her lilac orbs.

"Why hello Beasty." her sultry voice graced his eardrums and enticed him to no end. "See something you like?"

A smirk grew on his green features. "Of course, my demonic beauty."

She blushed and playfully slapped his cheek. "You know, I'm really glad that you excepted this... arrangement." He then looked down, pausing in his rubdown. "I know its strange but... it wouldn't be the same without a single one of you, especially you... I love you all with all my heart."

"Garfield." Raven's voice brought him back to the present. "I am incredibly happy and I love you more than you could imagine..."

Garfield smiled. "buuut," His smile dropped slightly. "You talk too much, less talky, more message-y."

His smile couldn't hide any longer. Sure the Justice League was hunting him down, with the exception of Wonder Woman. Sure, some people would say he made a mistake.

But, if one mistake could lead to the present moment he was living now... He would make that one mistake every time.

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Alright ladies and gentle-dicks, This is the end of the story and sorry it was short, but it's an epilogue after all. Oh, quit your crying. Don't worry... I have plans for Beast and his new Deathstroke persona... Just you wait.**

 **Goodbye for now.**

 **Psst... Call me, ladies.**


End file.
